Shattered
by Lola Potter Weasley
Summary: Tudo estava bem, até aquele dia. O dia em que a vida dela virou de ponta cabeça. O dia que brigara com seu noivo. O dia que acordara ao lado de… Draco Malfoy. Rony x Hermione x Draco.
1. Prólogo

**Shattered**

**Prólogo**

Antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, ela sentiu a dor de cabeça insuportável. Seria uma enxaqueca? Hermione soube que não. Ela _havia _bebido muito na noite passada. Sabia que estava com dor de cabeça por causa da ressaca.

Ela abriu os olhos, relutante e franziu o cenho – se arrependendo depois, pois aumentou a dor latejante. Aquele, com certeza, _não _era o dormitório feminino do sétimo ano.

Como estava deitada de lado, virada para o lado direito, tudo o que conseguia ver era uma longa cortina, fechada para que não entrasse a luz do sol, que cobria grande parte da parede. Uma mesa de cabeceira, vazia, um pequeno tapete e um armário razoavelmente grande ao canto. Hermione não reconheceu aonde estava de imediato, mas decidiu que não queria saber.

Sentou-se na cama e levou um susto, repreendendo um grito. Com a mão cobrindo a boca, ela se afastou, o coração pulando em seu peito.

_Havia alguém ao seu lado!_

Era um garoto loiro, pálido. Seus cabelos cobriam boa parte da cabeça e do rosto e ela teria vontade de afastá-los, se não estivesse tão assustada. Após observar seu rosto com mais intensidade, viu que o reconhecia. Completamente horrorizada, empurrou-o da cama com força, com o coração pulando no peito.

O garoto caiu com um baque surdo no chão e acordou instantaneamente. Hermione sentiu falta de ar quando o garoto se levantou do chão, praguejando. Era Draco Malfoy.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Shattered**_

**Capítulo 1**

- O que faz aqui? – Hermione perguntou, corada e irritada por perceber que ele estava usando apenas uma cueca samba-canção.

Então, soltando uma exclamação de horror, ela notou que vestia apenas sua roupa íntima. Seus olhos percorreram o quarto e ela viu sua saia jogada perto da porta do banheiro e sua camisa, que parecia rasgada, jazia no chão, ao lado das roupas dele. Mérlin, ela nem queria saber _como _aquilo acontecera.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou, com o resto de voz que sobrara. Ela podia jurar que iria desmaiar ali mesmo.

Hermione tinha plena certeza da resposta, mas ainda estava chocada demais. Sentia nojo de si mesma, e o silêncio de Draco não ajudou nem um pouco. Ele estava mais pálido do que o normal, mas não parecia culpado, estava descontraído.

Oh, Mérlin. Hermione enterrou a cabeça nas mãos, sentindo a cabeça pegar fogo e a garganta apertar. A noite passada era um borrão, e tentar pensar nela fazia parecer que sua cabeça explodiria de dor. Ela sabia que, em algum momento do dia, estivera com Rony, mas não conseguia se lembrar de nada.

Rony!, pensou, apertando os olhos. Como pôde deixar aquilo acontecer?

_Traidora._

A voz de seu noivo ressoou em sua mente, o que fez com que as lágrimas viessem aos olhos. Ela ergueu a cabeça, incapaz de encarar a figura sentada ao chão. Hermione se sentia mais culpada, pensando no que Rony iria achar se descobrisse. Eles estavam _noivos_!

Seu humor, repentinamente, mudou. Ela ergueu a cabeça, estreitando os olhos em direção à Draco.

- _Você! –_ exclamou, num tom de voz alto e furioso, puxando os lençóis para se cobrir. – O que você fez comigo? Por que eu?

Ele se levantou, parecendo tão irritado quanto ela.

- Cale a boca, Granger! – mandou, pegando sua camisa e a vestindo rapidamente. – Eu não tenho culpa!

Hermione soltou uma risada sarcástica, nada parecida com ela, enquanto segurava as lágrimas. Não, decidiu, não iria chorar na frente dele.

- Ah, tá bom, e eu sou burra!

Draco, que vestia as calças, abotoou-as rapidamente.

- Estávamos bêbados! – ele aumentou o tom de voz. – Não foi como se quiséssemos que isso acontecesse!

Ambos estavam com a cabeça explodindo de dor devido a ressaca, mas continuaram a gritar um com o outro.

- Então como isso aconteceu? – ela indagou, com os olhos percorrendo o quarto, reconhecendo-o. – Como chegamos aqui? Pelo que me lembro, estávamos num passeio de Hogsmeade!

Era o quarto dos monitores-chefes. Ela havia se esquecido dele, pois o recusara com todas as forças ao saber que Draco era o outro monitor-chefe que a acompanharia o ano todo.

- Eu sei! – exclamou, levando as mãos à cabeça, enterrando-as nos cabelos e repetiu, num tom mais baixo: – Eu sei.

Com um suspiro, Draco chutou um tênis para longe, com raiva. Ela se encolheu, sem encará-lo. Ainda com uma emoção forte de ódio, conseguia sentir medo do que ele poderia fazer. Ela não conseguia acreditar no que havia acontecido, por que não poderia ser um pesadelo?

- Se você ousar contar isto a alguém... – Draco ameaçou, espreitando os olhos.

- Claro, porque eu preciso que alguém saiba disso – ela falou, sarcástica. – Se você não sabe, eu tenho um noivo, e essa é a última coisa que ele precisa saber.

- Ótimo – murmurou.

E, com isso, saiu do quarto, batendo a porta ao fazê-lo. Hermione enterrou o rosto nas mãos novamente e sentiu uma lágrima quente descer pela bochecha. Como ela queria que isso nunca tivesse acontecido, e que ele nunca tivesse batido a porta ao sair, pois agora sua cabeça pulsava com mais força.


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Shattered**_

**Capítulo 2**

Antes de fechar a porta, ele viu que Granger estava chorando e sentiu algo estranho, parecido com arrependimento.

Ele não iria para seu quarto, logo ao lado, para deixar a garota ter privacidade. Passando em seu quarto apenas para pegar uma roupa limpa, Draco desceu as escadas apressadamente para a sala dos monitores. Como era um pleno domingo de manhã, o lugar estava vazio. Ele saiu de lá, com um último olhar para o quarto do andar de cima e rumou para as masmorras.

O nervosismo era visível em sua expressão, e ele desejou que não esbarrasse em ninguém pelo caminho. Por que, de todas as garotas de Hogwarts, tinha de ser Hermione Granger? Oh, deuses! E se eles _realmente _dormiram juntos...

Draco apressou o passo, tentando evitar os pensamentos. Ele já tivera tido um queda por ela no começo do ano, mas foi algo que conseguiu superar...

_Mentiroso._

Ele ainda a achava bonita e um tantinho divertida, mas estava conseguindo seguir em frente ignorando-a. Agora, todo seu esforço fora para o lixo. Draco entrou no salão comunal e, agradecendo a Mérlin por estar vazio, ele subiu para o dormitório.

Como Crabbe havia morrido no ano anterior, durante a Batalha de Hogwarts e Goyle não voltara para o último ano, seus ex-parceiros de dormitório não eram tão amigáveis.

Ele observou os dois garotos esparramados nas camas e balançou a cabeça. Estava grato por ter se mudado de lá. Draco despiu-se e entrou no chuveiro. Ligando o registro e deixando a água gelada acordá-lo, ele encostou a cabeça na parede. Agora, Hermione o odiava.

Isso _não _estava certo.

O que Weasley tinha que ele não? Por que ela aceitara se casar com ele, sendo que o garoto fora um palerma durante todos os anos? Ele estremeceu. Não tinha medo do que Rony poderia fazer com ele, mas e se ele agredisse a Granger?

Draco fechou os olhos e deixou as perguntas, que ele tentara evitar, invadir a cabeça. Deveria ignorá-la? Deveria ir conversar com ela? Será que Ronald ficaria sabendo? Ou será que ela esconderia? Granger iria dar gelo nele como nos últimos anos? Ou, talvez, ela iria ser mais amigável?

Ele balançou a cabeça, tirando o cabelo empapado dos olhos, rudemente. Ela nunca iria perdoá-lo.

Por Mérlin! Há algumas semanas, acharia isso tudo ridículo, mas agora sua cabeça doía, não só pela ressaca, mas também por tentar achar uma solução para tudo isso. Parecia que seus sentimentos haviam voltado. Quanto drama, pensou. Não sabia por que havia se sentido mal quando ela se desfez em lágrimas.

_Você ainda gosta dela._

A voz soou na cabeça de Draco, novamente. Ele grunhiu, não achando a ideia tão absurda quanto a acharia a alguns dias. Mas ele iria evitar, desta vez, com mais esforço. Não sentiria nada por Hermione Granger novamente...

_Será?_


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Shattered**_

**Capítulo 3**

Estava a mais de meia hora ali, sentada na cama do _crime,_ chorando, suas bochechas possuíam rastros das lágrimas que ela deixava escapar. Não conseguia evitar os pensamentos sobre Rony.

Tentar se lembrar do que havia acontecido na noite passada era o mesmo do que pedir para alguém bater em sua cabeça com um martelo. Ainda sob os efeitos da ressaca, levantou-se e foi para o banheiro.

Quando abriu a porta, parou, estatelada no batente. O espelho refletia a imagem que nada se parecia com Hermione Granger. Os cabelos estavam completamente desgrenhados, os olhos vermelhos e inchados, ainda deixando as lágrimas rolarem livremente. Na base do pescoço havia uma marca vermelha, que ela sentiu vergonha e nojo ao colocar os dedos sobre ela.

Levando um susto, Hermione notou que aquele não era a única marca em seu corpo. Haviam hematomas! Eles estavam distribuídos pela sua barriga e pernas. Horrorizada, ela entrou no chuveiro e passou um bom tempo esfregando todas as partes de seu corpo, tentando tirar a sensação de sujeira e o nojo que sentia de si própria.

Porém, os sentimentos de culpa ainda estavam lá. Ela se lembrava claramente das expressões de tristeza, no dia 1º de Setembro, quando se despediu de Rony e Harry na plataforma. Lembrava de como Rony prometera que mandaria cartas e de como dissera que ela seria uma ótima monitora-chefe, a melhor de todas.

Hermione ofegou. Não era a melhor monitora-chefe, pensou, nem chegou perto disso.

Depois da guerra, Rony estava diferente. Mais atencioso, talvez, e muito mais corajoso, até pedi-la em casamento não fez com que o garoto desmaiasse. Mas, agora, isso era um passado distante.

Enquanto a dor em sua cabeça passava, Hermione conseguiu lembrar de pedaços do dia anterior. Fora um passeio de Hogsmeade, no qual ela fora com Gina e Luna. Quando chegaram ao povoado, elas viram Rony, Harry e Neville, o que fez com que o humor das três melhorasse ainda mais. Hermione lembrou de que Rony a chamara para ir dar uma volta e ela aceitara...

A cabeça dela pulsou novamente e ela desistiu. Não iria conseguir se lembrar do resto agora, principalmente porque suas lembranças, a partir daquele momento, pareciam um grande buraco branco, como se alguém tivesse lhe lançado _Obliviate_.

Ela saiu do chuveiro e se enxugou com a toalha que havia achado, dentro do armário. Após se secar, ela vestiu sua saia e observou o estado da camisa. Estava certa, sua camisa _fora_ rasgada brutalmente, os botões haviam caído e apenas um ou outro sobreviveram. Com um suspiro triste e profundo, Hermione decidiu que não daria para usar aquela camisa novamente.

E agora?, pensou, irritada. Como voltaria para o salão comunal? Enrolando a toalha em seu tronco, ela saiu de fininho do quarto. Será que havia alguma coisa que ela poderia usar, que alguém esqueceu por aí?

Hermione foi pé ante pé até o quarto ao lado, do monitor-chefe, e abriu uma frestinha da porta. Espiando para dentro dele, ela sentiu um arrepio descer pela espinha. O quarto estava ocupado, mas, no momento, estava vazio. Abrindo a porta por completo, ela entrou e rumou para o guarda-roupa. Ora, não seria algo ruim _pegar emprestado, _certo?

Com um suspiro, aliviado, ela achou camisas do uniforme. Pegando uma qualquer, Hermione a vestiu. Ficara um tanto grande, mas o que ela podia fazer, se a sua estava rasgada?

Fechou o guarda-roupa e saiu do quarto, decidida que iria ignorar Draco e parar de pensar sobre Rony por algum tempo, até decidir o que iria fazer.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Desculpe pela demora! Era para eu ter postado quinta, mas não deu tempo! Espero que gostem xx**


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Shattered**_

**Capítulo 4**

O domingo foi um tanto entediante, já que Draco não achara Hermione em lugar nenhum e, deduzindo o óbvio, supôs que ela o estava evitando.

Porém, na segunda pela manhã, ele estava determinado a encontrá-la e tentar se desculpar, ou, pelo menos, explicar que não fora intencional. Ao entrar no Salão, não encontrou Granger em lugar algum e, com um suspiro de derrota, se encaminhou para a mesa da Sonserina.

- Bom dia – Pansy murmurou, num tom monótono.

- Bom dia – retribuiu ele, quase como um resmungo.

Draco se serviu, tentando parecer mais animado, mas ela percebera seu desanimo.

- O que houve? – perguntou, inclinando-se para frente, deixando à mostra os botões que deixara aberto em sua camisa até dar para ver seu sutiã.

Ele ignorou a visão que muitos garotos pagariam para ter e deu atenção ao seu ovo mexido.

- Nada – respondeu, vagamente, fazendo-a bufar.

Draco sabia que Pansy sentia algo por ele há algum tempo, mas simplesmente fingia que não via. Porém, ela era uma garota insistente.

Ela disse algo, mas ele não estava prestando a atenção porque, nessa hora, Hermione Granger apareceu na porta do salão. O queixo de Draco pendeu, involuntariamente, enquanto a observava. Ela estava linda.

- Ei, Draco – Pansy o chamou, estalando os dedos em frente aos seus olhos, irritada – Ouviu alguma palavra do que eu acabei de dizer?

Ele balançou a cabeça, observando-a caminhar até a mesa da Grifinória.

- O que houve com você? – Pansy perguntou, secamente – Por que Granger está causando essa reação em você?

Draco piscou e desviou os olhos.

- Ela não está.

A garota em sua frente riu, sem emoção.

- Por favor! – exclamou, revirando os olhos e se inclinando mais em sua direção, fazendo com que não fosse possível olhar para outro lugar que não fosse o decote de sua blusa. – Está óbvio, Draco. Me admiro que o seu nível tenha caído.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha em sua direção.

- Como assim?

Pansy lhe lançou um olhar enviesado.

- Ora, pelo que eu sabia, você _detestava _sangues-ruim. E agora, está _caidinho _por uma.

- Não estou caidinho por ninguém, Parkinson – resmungou.

Ela pareceu ofendida. Levantou-se, jogou a bolsa por cima do ombro e suspirou, mas não foi atrás dela.

Do outro lado do salão, algo chamou sua atenção. Hermione se levantara e estava caminhando para as portas duplas. Ele colocou-se de pé e a seguiu.

- Granger – chamou, quando se aproximou.

Se ela havia escutado, não tinha demonstrado, pois continuou a caminhar.

- Granger – chamou novamente, mais alto.

Desta vez, Hermione apertou o passo, se distanciando. Ele a seguiu e capturou seu pulso, fazendo-a virar. Draco ficou estupefato quando viu seus olhos. Estavam vermelhos e inchados. Como não notara isso antes?

- Hermione... – murmurou, chocado.

- Me deixe – pediu, soltando seu pulso.

Nesse momento, o sinal tocou e vários alunos encheram os corredores, fazendo com que ela continuasse seu caminho e fosse levada pela multidão para longe dele.


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Shattered**_

**Capítulo 5**

O dia estava lindo. O céu inteiramente azul, havia um sol e o frio não estava de matar. Ela fechou os olhos, absorvendo os raios solares e abriu-os novamente. Uma sineta, em algum lugar, soara. Hora de ir para a aula, pensou Hermione, se levantando. Como tinha um tempo livre, aproveitara para estudar nos jardins.

Quando chegou à aula de Poções, sua primeira aula depois do almoço, reprimiu uma lamúria ao ver que o único lugar vazio que sobrara era nos fundos da sala. Hermione odiava sentar nos fundos, nunca dava para escutar direito o que o professor dizia!

Ela largou a mochila na cadeira e sentou-se, começando a preparar seu caldeirão. A sala estava uma baderna, e o professor ainda não havia chego. Hermione nem havia percebido que alguém se aproximara, e, quando ergueu os olhos era tarde demais.

_Splash!_

Algo líquido, grotesco, pegajoso e verde, caíra em cima dela. Com uma exclamação de surpresa e horror, ela ergueu-se num salto.

- _Parkinson_! – falou, enquanto sentia a pele formigar.

- _Isso _é por ter mexido com Draco – disse e, rindo com sarcasmo, acariciando o caldeirão em seus braços.

- Detenção! – Hermione murmurou, mas ela já tinha virado as costas.

O líquido verde cobria a cabeça e o uniforme todo dela, fazendo com que deixasse uma coceira estranha por onde passasse.

- Srta. Granger! – exclamou o Professor Slughorn, chocado, ao chegar.

Todos na sala estavam olhando para ela - os sonserinos gargalhavam - que, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, tentava inutilmente se soube que Pansy havia usado a Poção do Furúnculo, pois seus braços estavam cobertos de calombos vermelhos e irritados, e não achava que seu rosto estaria muito diferente.

- O que... O que houve? – Slughorn perguntou.

Pansy, agora sentada em cima de uma mesa do outro lado da sala, sorriu monstruosamente. Hermione encolheu-se enquanto o líquido, que também era indescritivelmente gelado, desceu pelas suas costas.

- Professor, ela precisa ser levada para a ala hospitalar! – oh, não. – Isso é tóxico!

Draco dera um passo em sua direção.

- Tem razão, tem razão! Pode levá-la até lá, Sr. Malfoy? Creio que é monitor-chefe...

- Claro – respondeu, simplesmente.

Hermione não o olhou quando Draco se aproximou, mas percebeu que Pansy ficara irritada com tal demonstração de preocupação. Antes de chegar ao seu lado, ele pegara uma toalha que o professor estendia, preocupado.

- Venha – murmurou, tocando suas costas e a empurrando para a porta.

Eles saíram das masmorras e foram para a ala hospitalar. No caminho, Draco limpou as mãos e deu a tolha para Hermione, que aproveitou para se limpar como desculpa para não dizer nada.

- Desculpe por isso – falou ele.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha em sua direção. _Isso _ela não esperava ouvir dele.

- Bem, Pansyfez aquilo porque tem... – Draco escolheu a palavra. -... _ciúmes._

- Ciúmes? De você?

- É... Hum – ele a encarou. – Ela acha que tem algo acontecendo entre nós.

As bochechas de Hermione ganharam uma tonalidade vermelha e ela desviou os olhos.

- Não tem.

Inesperadamente, ele riu.

- Eu sei que não. – garantiu.

Quando chegaram, Madame Pomfrey veio em seu socorro. Draco explicou a situação e a enfermeira a mandou para o chuveiro. Quando estava quase lá, ela se virou para o garoto loiro parado à porta e acenou.

Então, uma coisa que Hermione nunca pensara que veria. Draco sorriu. Mas não era um sorriso sarcástico e irônico. Era um sorriso... gentil.


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Shattered**_

**Capítulo 6**

Ele andou apressado pelos corredores. Estava com raiva de Pansy, mas feliz por ter tido a oportunidade de falar com Hermione. Abriu a porta da sala de Poções e entrou, tomando seu lugar.

- Você não deveria ter feito aquilo – sussurrou ele para Pansy, ao seu lado.

- Só estava mostrando para ela quem é que manda – ela piscou.

- Você podia tê-la machucado! – rosnou, agressivamente.

Pansy deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Ah, Draco, não fique assim – murmurou, docilmente – Foi intencional.

Ele a empurrou, fazendo com que a garota quase caísse da cadeira. Ela pareceu irritada e voltou a fazer a sua poção.

Draco não viu Hermione em mais nenhuma aula do dia, nem mesmo nos corredores. Na hora do jantar, também não a viu em lugar algum, e sentiu o estômago revirar. E se a situação dela fosse pior do que ele imaginava? Draco revirou a comida no prato.

Pansy tinha começado a ignorá-lo, mas ele não ligava tanto, estava mais preocupado com Hermione. Após engolir o máximo que conseguiu, ele se levantou e foi para a sala da monitoria. Ele afrouxou a gravata enquanto destrancava a porta com a varinha.

Ao abri-la, se deparou com uma figura de cabelos castanhos e cheios. Seu coração disparou e Draco suspirou, de alívio. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e deixou sua mala cair no chão, ao seu lado.

- Hum... Oi – ela falou, se levantando do sofá em que estava sentada.

- Oi – retribuiu, puxando a gravata e a pendurando no pescoço.

Ao ver a expressão de confusão em seu rosto, Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Temos ronda. – explicou.

- Ah – fez Draco, coçando a parte de trás de sua cabeça. – Certo, eu...

- Esqueceu – completou ela, com um sorriso que ele nunca vira antes. – Sim, isso é óbvio.

Hermione pegou sua varinha e caminhou para a porta, puxando Draco pela gravata quando passou por ele.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada até estarem nos corredores. Ela ia na frente, com a varinha empunhada na mão, acesa. E já estavam andando há um tempo quando ele resolveu agir. Draco tinha de falar com ela, era o momento perfeito.

Ele pigarreou, mas ela fingiu não escutar. Draco revirou os olhos, por que ela gostava de se fazer de difícil?

- Hermione – chamou.

- Estou ouvindo.

- Você sabe que a culpa não foi minha – falou, aproximando-se dela para manter o tom de voz baixo. - Sabe disso, não sabe?

Hermione não respondeu e ele bufou, exasperado.

- Qual é, estávamos bêbados.

- Você me induziu a beber – ela retrucou, secamente.

- Bostas de dragão! Eu lembro que _você _estava mal, e eu quis _ajudar._

Hermione parou, as sobrancelhas estavam franzidas e ela estava visivelmente irritada.

- Ajudar? Você que sugeriu pagar uma cerveja amanteigada, eu me lembro! – exclamou, cruzando os braços.

- Cerveja amanteigada não deixa ninguém bêbado! – retrucou.

- E quem disse que não foi você que sugeriu um uísque de fogo depois disso, hein?

Num ato inesperado, Draco a puxou para si e juntou seus lábios, bruscamente. Hermione se surpreendeu e não conseguiu pensar em mais nada senão no gosto dos lábios dele, menta...

Pareciam que suas bocas se encaixavam perfeitamente. Os lábios de Draco eram quentes e macios, e ele, de fato, _sabia _como beijar. Hermione ficou sem saber se retribuía ou o empurrava.

Tão rápido como começara, acabara. Draco se afastou, lentamente. Hermione não conseguiu encará-lo, pois sabia que tinha _gostado _do que acabara de fazer.

- Agora, _isso _foi culpa minha – falou.

Ela ouviu quando uma risada saiu pelo nariz dele e Draco girou nos calcanhares, indo embora, deixando-a pregada no chão, confusa.


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Shattered**_

**Capítulo 7**

_Hermione andava rapidamente pelo povoado, nesse instante, praticamente deserto. As palavras de Rony ecoavam em sua cabeça. Por que tinham de brigar por _qualquer _coisa?_

_Ela estava irritada e não sabia exatamente para onde seus pés a estavam levando, mas continuou andando, até esbarrar bruscamente numa figura alta e loura._

_- Ei, olhe por onde anda... – Draco disse, virando-se para ela. – Oh, olá, Granger._

_- Malfoy – murmurou, com descaso._

_- Ronda?_

_Hermione assentiu, sem encará-lo. Draco a seguiu para longe de Pansy e o resto dos sonserinos._

_- O que houve? – perguntou, quando se acharam sozinhos numa das ruazinhas de Hogsmeade._

_- Não é da sua conta – respondeu._

_- Acho que sei – falou, ignorando seu mau-humor. – Foi o Weasley, não foi?_

_- Não te interessa._

_- Tudo bem, não pergunto mais nada – rendeu-se, erguendo as mãos. – Vamos, podemos ir tomar uma cerveja amanteigada, para melhorar o humor._

_Ela lhe lançou um olhar cético, mas, antes que pudesse dizer algo, Draco a interrompeu:_

_- Ainda temos algum tempo antes da ronda._

_Hermione suspirou._

_- Certo. Mas só uma, porque eu estou com vontade – disse e saiu andando na frente, indo ao Três Vassouras._

_- Menina difícil – ela ouviu Draco balbuciar logo atrás, antes de entrar no bar._

_Estava, como sempre, lotado. Todos viraram a cabeça para olhá-los, mas não acharam completamente bizarro, já que eles andavam juntos em Hogsmeade quando tinham de fazer a ronda._

_- Pegue uma mesa, madame, eu pegarei as bebidas – ele falou, com um sorriso irônico._

_Hermione revirou os olhos com o estranho gesto de cavalheirismo e andou pelo bar, a procura de uma mesa livre. Havia uma, nos fundos do bar, onde a luz era rarefeita e piscava de vez em quando. Ela se sentou na cadeira e esperou. Ainda estava morrendo de raiva de Ronald, e estava planejando escrever uma carta malcriada, tipo um berrador, para ele, quando Draco chegou, com duas cervejas na mão._

_Ele sentou-se e pousou as garrafas na mesa, empurrando uma em sua direção. Na mesma hora, ela virou a garrafa na boca, dando um grande gole._

_- Isso tudo é raiva ou você é fanática por bebidas alcóolicas? – perguntou, com uma sobrancelha erguida e um sorrisinho desdenhoso estampado nos lábios._

_- Vá se ferrar – falou, sem conseguir conter uma risada pelo nariz._

_- Modos, Granger - disse, em um tom falsamente repreendedor, enquanto brincava com a tampa da garrafa entre os dedos._

_- O sujo falando do mal lavado – retrucou, sentindo a bebida queimar numa sensação boa enquanto descia pela garganta._

_Draco riu._

_- Isso é passado, e eu prefiro deixá-lo de lado – murmurou, erguendo a garrafa e fazendo um gesto de quem brinda. – Às bebidas alcóolicas._

_- À sua morte – ela falou, sorrindo._

_Quando Hermione terminou a cerveja num só gole, pousou a garrafa na mesa e colocou os cotovelos no tampo de madeira, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos._

_- É só isso que tem a oferecer? Uma cerveja amanteigada? – perguntou, enquanto a luz acima de suas cabeças piscava._

_- Não acho que seja bom você beber mais, não está tão sóbria._

_- E quem é você, meu pai?_

_Draco a observou. Seria possível estar bêbada com uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada? Ou seria só o ódio?_

_- Tudo bem, Granger, como quiser. Rosmerta! Traga-nos duas garrafas de uísque de fogo – pediu. – Feliz?_

_Ela se recostou na cadeira, satisfeita._

_- Muito._


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Shattered**_

**Capítulo 8**

- Malfoy! – chamava ela, repetidamente, batendo na porta várias vezes. – Malfoy, abra a porta! _Malfoy!_

Do lado de dentro do quarto, Hermione escutou os passos arrastados virem até a porta.

- Que é, Granger? – ele disse, após abrir a porta.

Ela esqueceu momentaneamente o que ia dizer ao se deparar com Draco, apenas com uma calça de pijama, os cabelos bagunçados, parado no vão da porta. Suas bochechas coraram ao se lembrar do doce sabor de seus lábios grudados nos seus, suas mãos firmes em sua cintura...

- Que é, Granger? – repetiu, estalando os dedos na frente dos seus olhos. Hermione piscou, sentindo-se idiota por ter ficado encarando-o bobamente. – Sei que estou irresistível...

Ela bateu em seu braço e revirou os olhos.

- Estou aqui porque me lembrei de _tudo – _falou, colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha, com o cenho franzido. – E foi _você _que me induziu a beber.

- Nah – discordou, balançando a cabeça – Você que decidiu, Granger. Não se lembra? "É só isso que tem a oferecer? Uma cerveja amanteigada?".

- Primeiro: é _Hermione! _Segundo, foi você que aceitou ao pedido ridículo. Eu estava fora de mim, Malfoy – choramingou ela. – Você deveria ter impedido.

- Eu teria levado um soco – disse, virando-se de costas e indo até seu armário e pegando uma camisa. – Afinal, notei que uma das minhas camisas preferidas sumiu esses dias... Tem algo para me dizer, Granger?

Ela corou até a raiz dos cabelos. Ficara irritada pela agilidade do garoto em mudar de assunto rapidamente, mas, mesmo assim, Hermione tinha pegado uma camisa no dia seguinte à Hogsmeade e ainda não tinha devolvido.

- Eu... É...

- Fique com ela – falou, com um sorriso estúpido por vê-la gaguejar. – Fica _sexy _em você.

Hermione bateu o pé e virou-se, descendo as escadas, mas não antes de dizer por cima do ombro:

- Você consegue ser bem idiota, ás vezes, sabia?

Ela sabia que ele estava sorrindo, mas continuou seu caminho até a sala dos monitores.

- E você consegue ser bem irritante, ás vezes, sabia? – Draco a havia acompanhado, enquanto vestia a camisa.

Hermione virou-se para ele, com o cenho franzido. Não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer e se sentia idiota por ficar admirando-o enquanto abotoava a camisa.

- Dá uma mãozinha aqui? – perguntou, indicando a gravata verde e prata em sua mão.

Ela revirou os olhos e puxou-a, passando em volta de seu pescoço. Hermione deu o nó com praticidade, já que estava acostumada com a própria gravata. Puxou o nó até o pescoço do garoto, mas não tirou as mãos da gravata.

- Nós estamos atrasados – ela disse, com o tom de ressentimento se extinguindo conforme o encarava.

Ambos perceberam a proximidade repentina, mas não estavam dispostos a fazer nada a respeito. Draco desceu o olhar para seus lábios vermelhos.

- Ninguém vai notar – respondeu, num sussurro que ela achou incrivelmente atraente.

- Somos monitores-chefes – contradisse, sentindo-se quase tonta com seu perfume estonteante.

- Quem liga?

Hermione sentiu-se ansiosa quando ele aproximou-se mais. Suas testas estavam praticamente juntas, seu hálito de menta invadia suas narinas num cheiro completamente agradável e sedutor, mas ela virou o rosto. Draco fechou os olhos e inspirou o aroma agradável de seus cabelos cacheados, sentindo-se mal pela rejeição que ela lhe dera.

Hermione se afastou e não o encarou. Tateando às cegas atrás de si, ela procurou pela maçaneta da porta e, quando finalmente a encontrou, mordeu o lábio, sentindo os olhos ficarem turvos.

- Não podemos, é errado. – ela disse, simplesmente e saiu porta afora, rapidamente.


	10. Capítulo 9

_**Shattered**_

**Capítulo 9**

Ignorar Draco Malfoy por um dia inteiro foi muito mais cansativo do que ela imaginara. Primeiro porque ambos eram os monitores-chefes, o que fazia com que se vissem frequentemente, mesmo não tendo as mesmas aulas. Segundo porque Hermione sentia seu olhar queimando em suas costas quando estavam na mesma sala.

Era aula de Poções, e ela estava sentada na cadeira em sua diagonal – ela teria pegado um lugar mais longe, mas este fora o último que sobrara. O Prof. Slughorn passara a poção escrita no quadro, que eles deveriam fazer, e se sentara em sua mesa. Hermione considerava a duas opções: pedir para ir ao banheiro e não voltar mais, ou cavar um buraco e enterrar sua cabeça dentro, mas decidiu que não daria tal gostinho a Malfoy.

Ela, notando que ainda faltava um ingrediente para a sua Poção e que não tinha comprado-o no começo do ano, levantou-se e caminhou até o armário dos alunos.

Ergueu os olhos pelos ingredientes rotulados com um pedaço de pergaminho e procurou pelo chifre de unicórnio. Com um suspiro de alívio, ela o encontrou e estendeu a mão para alcançá-lo quando ouviu uma voz rente ao seu ouvido.

- Bom dia.

Com o susto, sua mão esbarrou no vidrinho e o derrubou no chão, fazendo com que ele se espatifasse e o líquido escorresse no chão de pedra.

O barulho pareceu que ecoou na masmorra. O Prof. Slughorn ergueu os olhos dos vidrinhos de experimentos em sua frente e os olhou severamente.

- Pelas barbas de Mérlin! Limpem isso antes que faça um buraco no chão! – exclamou e, num tom mais baixo, complementou, pesarosamente: - O meu sangue de unicórnio!

Hermione tirou a varinha do bolso, fez um aceno com a varinha e o líquido desapareceu. Ela lançou um olhar de censura para Draco e virou-se para o armário, pegando o chifre de unicórnio.

- O que você quer? – perguntou, num tom baixo.

- Normalmente, quando alguém diz "bom dia", você tem que responder – falou, ignorando sua pergunta, com um sorriso irônico. – Sua mãe não te ensinou a ter educação, não, Granger?

Ela rolou os olhos para o teto.

- O que eu disse sobre _isso, _Malfoy? – Hermione fez um gesto envolvente entre eles. – É _errado._

- O que é errado, dizer bom dia? – perguntou, no mesmo tom frio que ela.

Com a expressão endurecida, o rosto de Draco ficara carrancudo e o que parecia ser um tom quase carinhoso que ele usava para se direcionar a ela sumira completamente.

- Não podemos... – Hermione se interrompeu quando uma aluna da Grifinória chegou para pegar um ingrediente qualquer.

Ela encarou seus olhos cinza-chuva por um instante, tentando passar para ele tudo o que sentia. Então, vendo que a garota não iria embora tão cedo, Hermione aproveitou a deixa e disse:

- Somos _só_ monitores-chefes.

Virou-se e seguiu até sua mesa. Sua parceira já estava no meio da Poção e parecia aborrecida com ela.

- Foi fabricar o chifre de unicórnio? – perguntou, enquanto mexia a colher no sentido horário.

- Desculpe – pediu, sentindo as bochechas corarem.

Por causa da demorada ida para buscar ingredientes, Hermione se ofereceu para terminar a poção sozinha. Quando terminou, colocou o conteúdo do caldeirão num vidrinho e o tampou com uma rolha.

Ela levou-o até a mesa do professor e, quando estava voltando para sua mesa, percebeu que um grifinório e Draco Malfoy estavam discutindo em alto e bom som do outro lado da sala.

- Eu te falei que _não _era assim! Sentido _horário_ primeiro e _só depois _o anti-horário! – o grifinório exclamava, furiosamente. – Olhe só o que você fez!

- É só uma poção! – Draco disse, com descaso, mas ainda com o tom de voz alta. – Quem se importa?

- Eu, _eu _me importo! É impossível trabalhar com uma pessoa quando ela faz tudo errado!

- Então trabalhe sozinho!

- E vou mesmo!

Parecendo cego de raiva, Malfoy empurrou o caldeirão em direção ao grifinório, que desviou bem a tempo de todo o líquido roxo vibrante de esparramasse.

- Chega! _Chega! _CHEGA! – o Prof. Slughorn se manifestara.

Ele havia levantado de sua mesa e caminhado até os dois garotos, furiosamente.

- Detenção! Para os dois! – exclamou, com uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas. – Sr. Malfoy, que exemplo de monitor-chefe o senhor espera dar com essas briguinhas bobas? Nunca esperaria isso de um monitor-chefe! Acho que a diretora McGonagall fez a escolha errada, desta vez, ao escolher _o senhor!_

Aquele sermão fez com que a expressão de Draco ficasse inexpressiva, mas Hermione conseguia ver pelos seus olhos que ele estava envergonhado e, por incrível que pareça arrependido.

- Você irá ter detenções por duas semanas. Srta. Granger, você irá cuidar para que o Sr. Malfoy cumpra as detenções corretamente – disse o professor, se virando para a garota.

Nem ele nem ninguém perceberam um sorriso desdenhoso que Draco tentava esconder. Hermione sentiu o rosto perder a cor.

- Não! – ela deixou escapar.

- Como disse?

- Eu... Hã... Eu acho que Jaine cuidaria disso melhor do que eu – Hermione gaguejou, sentindo-se mal por envolver Jaine, a monitora simpática da Corvinal.

- Que isso, você é a minha melhor aluna – o Prof. Slughorn sorriu para ela e, como se tivesse se lembrado do que acontecera, sua expressão endureceu de novo. – Para que você possa manter a rédea curta com o Sr. Malfoy, ele será o seu parceiro em Poções pelo resto do ano.

O queixo de Hermione caiu, mas o professor nem se deu conta, pois já havia voltado para a sua mesa.

Os olhos de Draco e Hermione se encontraram. Ele possuía um sorriso torto no rosto e as sobrancelhas se levantaram e abaixaram rapidamente. Ela revirou os olhos, foi até sua mesa, pegou sua mochila e saiu da sala, bufando.

_Que ótimo._


	11. Capítulo 10

_**Shattered**_

**Capítulo 10**

_Hermione,_

_Primeiro de tudo, eu lhe peço desculpas. Ambos sabemos que aquela briga aconteceu sem motivo nenhum, e eu quero concertar. Desculpe por ser um babaca. Espero que me perdoe, eu estou realmente arrependido._

_Com amor,_

_Rony_

Hermione fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça contra a parede fria do salão comunal da Grifinória. Ela não iria conseguir mentir para Rony, mas... E se ela contasse e ele terminasse tudo?

Hermione abriu os olhos e suspirou. O que iria fazer? Tinha de contar para alguém, qualquer um, qualquer um _mesmo_ – menos Ronald. O buraco do retrato se abriu e um borrão ruivo entrou.

Ela piscou e abriu um sorriso pequeno. Gina, é claro! Era sua amiga e não contaria para o irmão, e ela tinha o dom de mentir tão bem quanto Fred e Jorge. Hermione fechou seu livro. Seria ela.

Levantou-se e saiu pelo buraco do retrato, indo em direção à sala dos monitores. Hermione não conseguia parar de pensar naquela maldita detenção em que teria de suportar Malfoy por duas semanas inteiras, fora do período integral de monitoria!

Ela tocou a maçaneta da sala dos monitores e, instantaneamente, seu coração disparou.

_Claro._

Hermione sabia que, lá no fundo, sua hesitação e a ansiedade estavam relacionadas a um sentimento que ela não sabia se era realmente intenso ou algo bobo. Ela fechou os olhos, se recusando a pensar mais. Respirou profundamente e abriu a porta, se deparando com Draco sentado em um dos sofás.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Hermione foi até sua mesa e procurou pela ficha do garoto. Quando se virou, quase teve um ataque. Draco estava tão próximo que seus narizes quase se encostavam.

- M-Malfoy... – sua voz saiu tão baixa que ela duvidou se ele tivesse ao menos escutado.

A mão dele tocou sua cintura e ela estremeceu, mordendo o lábio. Um sorrisinho desdenhoso surgiu no canto da boca de Draco.

- Já está excitada, Granger?

Ela revirou os olhos, tentando se concentrar em tudo, menos nele.

- Tire o hipogrifo da chuva, Malfoy – Hermione o empurrou. – E não chegue tão perto, odeio pessoas grudentas.

Afastando-o com o braço, Hermione se dirigiu à porta, com a ficha dele em mãos. Ela fez um aceno de cabeça indicando a porta, sem olhá-lo. Quando Draco saiu, Hermione o seguiu e fechou a porta, se encaminhando para a sala de troféus em seguida.

- O que terei de fazer?

- Limpar troféus até eu poder ver que eles estão brilhando.

Draco soltou um muxoxo que fez com que os cantos dos lábios dela se arreganhassem um tantinho, num sorriso travesso.

Eles passaram o resto do caminho em silêncio e, quando chegaram, Hermione puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se.

- Pode começar – falou, juntando as mãos sobre o colo.

- Não tem com o quê começar – disse, rabugento.

Ela fez um aceno com a varinha e um balde com água seguido de uma espuma, uma flanela e um produto específico apareceram. Draco se virou para ela, com um olhar cético enquanto Hermione o observava com uma expressão cômica.

- Você está de brincadeira, não é?

- Você que ganhou a detenção, só estou fazendo meu papel – ela disse, erguendo as mãos.

Ele suspirou, exasperadamente e se virou para começar. Hermione encostou a cabeça no armário que tinha ao seu lado e passou a admirá-lo.

Os ombros estavam mais relaxados e, se não fosse pela ruga entre suas sobrancelhas, ela diria que ele não se importava em passar horas limpando velharias. Ele se ajoelhou em frente à estante, pegou a espuma - com certo nojo – mergulhou no balde d'água e começou a limpar.

- Desculpe.

Hermione franziu o cenho quando o rosto de Draco virou em sua direção. Ela ouvira certo? Ele realmente tinha pedido desculpas? Draco tirou o cabelo da testa com o braço e Hermione conseguiu ver seus músculos contraídos.

- Pelo quê, exatamente?

- Por ter te beijado – falou, voltando os olhos para a velharia que tinha em mãos.

Um discreto sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Hermione.

- Nunca imaginei que Draco Malfoy algum dia estaria se desculpando por seus atos.

Ela conseguiu ver pelo seu perfil que ele também sorria.

- Somos dois – suas mãos continuavam a trabalhar. – Mas eu acho que lhe devo. Você ficou séria depois disso.

Hermione considerou a resposta e se levantou, indo sentar-se no chão ao seu lado.

- Você se importa?

Bingo, pensou. Tinha pego-o de surpresa.

- Eu não, mas é um saco levar patada todos os dias, sabe.

Ela riu.

- Então eu que lhe devo desculpas.

Draco piscou o olho para ela. Ele se importava, mas Hermione não precisava saber disso.

O silêncio recaiu entre eles. Hora ou outra Hermione fazia comentários sobre sua faxina, ou Draco soltava uma frase irônica típica. Quando a primeira estante estava completamente limpa, ele pousou a esponja e suspirou, cansado.

- Acho que está bom por hoje – ela disse, tocando seus ombros e os apertando levemente.

- Você _acha_?

Hermione revirou os olhos e retirou as mãos de seus ombros, mas Draco foi mais rápido e segurou suas mãos, puxando-as para perto. Ela encarou seus olhos cinza e não conseguiu mais desviar o olhar.

- Draco...

- Sim?

Hermione respirou profundamente.

- Você não precisava se desculpar por causa do beijo.

Ele franziu ligeiramente o cenho. Nenhum dos dois percebeu, mas as mãos dela ainda estavam envoltas pelas dele.

- Por quê?

- Porque não se pede desculpas por algo que a outra pessoa gostou.

E, dizendo isso, ela tocou suas bochechas e o puxou até que seus lábios estivessem juntos aos dele. Draco ficou sem reação, mas logo enlaçou sua cintura e a puxou para mais perto.

Os lábios de Hermione tocaram os dele leve e docemente. Draco ficou surpreso, mas logo passou a corresponder. Os dedos finos dela se entrelaçavam com os fios louros do cabelo dele, fazendo com que arrepios constantes passassem por ambos os corpos.

Não era um beijo ardente, pelo contrário, mas a sensação que causava nos dois correspondia a um. Eles poderiam passar horas ali, juntos, mas Hermione se afastou.

Ainda de olhos fechados, conseguia escutar a respiração descompassada do loiro e se surpreendeu ao ver que a sua também não estava calma.

- Hermione – ele sussurrou.

Ela teve de se controlar para não derreter, pois aquele sussurro havia feito seu coração disparar. Mione abriu os olhos, agora, cheios de lágrimas.

- Eu...

Ela se levantou, cambaleante.

- Não vá – pediu, num tom baixo.

Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente e saiu da sala. Draco não hesitou e a seguiu, tinha que conversar com ela.

- Hermione – ele chamou, novamente, segurando seu pulso para que ela não se distanciasse mais.

- Você não entende, Draco – falou, com os olhos turvos, sem conseguir enxergá-lo perfeitamente por culpa das lágrimas. – Nós nunca poderemos ter uma relação, eu estou noiva.

Aquelas palavras saíram da boca dela com um leve pesar, sem que Hermione percebesse o tom melancólico.

- Eu sei disso. Mas só me responda uma coisa.

Hermione deu de ombros, incentivando-o a continuar.

- Você sente algo por mim?

Ela o encarou de olhos arregalados, surpresa com a pergunta.

- Se eu sinto...

- Seja verdadeira – pediu, dando um passo em sua direção e segurando suas mãos. – Não pense em seu noivo agora, mas sim por tudo o que passamos.

Hermione desviou o olhar e as lembranças invadiram sua mente. Todas as vezes que os dois conversaram de um jeito quase _amigável _durante este último ano, das rondas noturnas, as reuniões em que ambos trocavam olhares significativos, e todo o resto.

Seus olhos se encontraram.

- Não, desculpe.

Soltou suas mãos das dele e seguiu para o dormitório feminino, chorando.


	12. Capítulo 11

_**Shattered**_

**Capítulo 11**

Draco ficou estatelado no chão, enquanto a observava ir embora. Ele não queria admitir, mas ela o havia magoado. Bastante, para falar a verdade.

Talvez o que ele sentisse por ela fosse passageiro, afinal, nunca conversara muito com a garota e poderia ser algo apenas na sua imaginação.

Porém...

Nunca nenhuma garota o havia feito com que ele se sentisse do jeito que se sente pela Granger. Ela o deixava mais feliz, Draco sentia que podia ser ele mesmo na presença dela.

Ele suspirou pesadamente e foi na direção contrária a dela, indo para o dormitório dos monitores-chefes.

Uma boa noite de sono cairia bem.

* * *

><p>Estúpida! Estúpida! <em>Estúpida!<em>

Mentir para Draco Malfoy não faria com que seus sentimentos – _muito _intensos – por ele mudassem.

Hermione subiu para o dormitório e jogou-se na cama, puxando o travesseiro para junto de si. Enterrou seu rosto nele e deixou as lágrimas rolarem livremente pelo rosto.

Ela havia traído Rony – _três vezes! –_ e a única coisa com que estava preocupada no momento era se Draco iria ao menos olhar para ela no dia seguinte.

Mas não podia evitar, estava gostando de Draco do mesmo jeito que pensava gostar de Rony. O que iria fazer?

Teria de conversar com Rony logo, não aguentaria o peso da mentira por muito mais tempo. Ela se arrastou até a borda da cama e puxou um pedaço de pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro de seu malão. Tinha que responder a carta, e faria aquilo agora.

Hermione molhou a pena no tinteiro e começou a escrever. Não diria nada por carta, só iria lhe falar que as coisas estavam bem e que estaria n'A Toca para o Natal.

Quando terminou, enrolou o pergaminho no formato de um rolinho, guardou em sua mochila e deitou-se.

Naquela noite, teve um sonho muito estranho.

"_Rony e Hermione andavam pelo povoado de Hogsmeade numa bela tarde de primavera, de mãos dadas. Eles conversavam distraidamente envolvidos numa própria bolha particular._

_Não havia ninguém ao redor, e ambos sorriam abertamente um para o outro, como se Hermione nunca o tivesse traído. Tudo estava as mil maravilhas._

_Então, Rony soltou-se da mão dela e foi até os arbustos no caminho que dava para a Casa dos Gritos e determinada o fim da Floresta Proibida. Ela o observou, com um sorriso tolo no rosto e, quando Rony voltou com uma rosa, Hermione tapou a boca com as mãos, surpresa, ainda sem deixar de sorrir._

_Ele lhe estendeu a flor e ela a recebeu, enquanto o outro entrelaçava seus dedos._

_- Eu te amo, Hermione._

_Seus olhos se encontraram. Havia um brilho diferente em sua íris que ela só podia definir como amor._

_- Eu também te amo, Rony._

_Ele sorriu e tocou sua bochecha com a mão livre, acariciando-a. E então, se aproximou para beijá-la. Hermione estava quase fechando os olhos quando viu que a cabeça ruiva de Rony Weasley foi substituída pela cabeça loira de Draco Malfoy."_

Hermione acordou, assustada.

Do lado de fora do castelo um relâmpago cortou o céu e iluminou o dormitório feminino. Uma lágrima escorreu pela bochecha dela.

Sua mente foi invadida pela lembrança da noite passada, da detenção com Draco. Tudo estava indo tão bem, o clima entre eles estava tão divertido que qualquer um duvidaria que fosse Draco.

As palavras da pergunta que ele fizera ainda ecoavam em sua mente: "_Só me responda uma coisa, você sente algo por mim?"_

Ela havia mentido com a resposta, e sabia disso. Mas nunca imaginaria que fosse algo tão intenso.

Estaria ela apaixonada por Draco Malfoy?


	13. Capítulo 12

_**Shattered**_

**Capítulo 12**

Hermione desceu as escadas no dia seguinte, sentindo-se levemente tensa. Aquele sonho não chegara a ser um pesadelo, mas fora um tanto chocante.

Quando chegou ao Salão Principal, seus olhos vagaram até a mesa da Sonserina, onde encontrou Draco sem dificuldades. Ele, porém, mal olhou em seus olhos e voltou a conversar com Pansy, que se atirava no garoto a cada palavra que dizia.

É, pensou, tudo voltara ao normal.

Ignorando o recente ódio que nutrira por Pansy, ela rumou até a mesa da Grifinória e tentou se distrair o máximo possível. Conseguiu. Seus olhos raramente fugiam para a mesa do outro lado do salão.

Quando as corujas chegaram, Hermione suspirou e retirou de dentro da mochila a carta para Ronald. Sua coruja pousou em seu ombro e ela amarrou a carta em sua pata.

A ave levantou vôo e Hermione foi para sua primeira aula, sem nem olhar para a mesa verde e prata.

Os corredores estavam parcialmente cheios, mas não impedia ninguém de andar sem esbarrar no ombro de outro estudante. Ela se dirigiu às masmorras, sentindo uma ansiedade anormal crescer em seu estômago, gerando um leve tremor.

Entrou na sala e sentou-se em uma das mesas, deixando sua mochila de lado. Como começaria uma conversa com Draco Malfoy após ter dado um belo fora nele? Ela engoliu em seco.

Não teve muito tempo para pensar, pois logo a sala foi se enchendo e ele chegou. Draco se sentou ao seu lado, perto o suficiente para que ela sentisse sua colônia.

Ele fez um gesto com a cabeça em sua direção, como um cumprimento, mas não olhou em seus olhos. Hermione mordeu o lábio, encarando-o com o canto do olho.

Os cabelos loiros estavam desalinhados e ela sentiu uma insana vontade de meter a mão neles. Sua barba estava rala, o que Hermione achou completamente _sexy. _Seus olhos estavam fixos à frente, suas mãos estavam em cima da mesa e bem próximas das suas...

- Bom dia, classe! – exclamou o professor, alegremente, fazendo com que ela se sobressaltasse.

Ele se dirigiu até sua mesa e acenou com a varinha na direção do quadro.

- A poção de hoje pode ser encontrada na página 394 dos seus livros.

Draco abriu seu livro e o deixou no meio da mesa, de modo que os dois pudessem ver. Hermione leu rapidamente a página e começou a trabalhar.

Ele a olhou por um tempo, com mágoa visível em seus olhos, e preparou os ingredientes da poção, entregando-os a ela quando necessário.

Hermione estendeu a mão para pegar as presas de cobra ao mesmo tempo em que Draco o fez. Suas mãos se tocaram e ambos sentiram uma corrente elétrica atravessar suas correntes sanguíneas.

- Desculpe – disseram, simultaneamente.

Seus olhos se encontraram e Hermione comprimiu os lábios. Ela não conseguiu se conter e atirou-se em seus braços, num abraço apertado. O pegara de surpresa novamente. Ele não disse nada, porém, após algum tempo, retribuiu com a mesma intensidade.

Eles se separaram rapidamente quando se lembraram de que estavam numa sala de aula, e qualquer envolvimento entre eles era completamente bizarro.

- Desculpe por ontem – ela disse, tocando sua mão involuntariamente.

Draco inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça, curioso, enquanto Hermione continuava a poção.

- Por quê?

Ela suspirou e demorou algum tempo até responder:

- Porque menti.

Um sorrisinho surgiu nos lábios do loiro e Hermione sentiu as pernas tremerem – agradeceu, também, por estar sentada, pois provavelmente desabaria.

- Eu... Eu sinto algo por você – ela disse.

Ele se ajeitou na cadeira e começou a mexer o líquido no caldeirão no sentido horário três vezes e depois cinco no anti-horário.

- Algo bom?

- Para você, talvez. Para o meu relacionamento, absolutamente não.

Draco não se conteve e riu. Hermione o encarou com as sobrancelhas franzidas, sem entender.

- Eu também sinto algo por você – explicou, com uma piscadela.

Ela abriu um leve sorriso quando ele se virou para encará-la.

- Saiba que você é louco – falou, enquanto Draco colocava a poção já pronta num vidrinho.

- Saiba que é por você – disse.

Hermione riu enquanto ele se levantava e ia entregar o trabalho para Slughorn. Quando voltou, Draco pegou sua mochila e a puxou para si, de modo que pudesse sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Estarei te esperando as nove na sala de monitoria.

Ele a afastou lançou-lhe um olhar significativo e saiu da sala. Ela o observou, com um leve sorriso no rosto.

Sim, concluiu. Estava apaixonada por Draco Malfoy.


	14. Capítulo 13

_**Shattered**_

**Capítulo 13**

Os corredores pareciam estranhamente acolhedores naquela noite, enquanto Hermione ia para a sala da monitoria. Todos os outros alunos estavam jantando ou indo para os salões comunais.

O coração dela palpitava em seu peito e ela torcia as mãos, ansiosa. Ela desejava se encontrar com Draco naquele momento, mais do que qualquer coisa. Seus pés andavam mais rápido e suas mãos tentavam ajeitar os cabelos constantemente.

Quando chegou à porta, não conseguia controlar a ansiedade que se espalhava por todo seu corpo. Iria vê-lo!, pensou e tocou a maçaneta, com o coração batendo tão forte que qualquer um poderia ouvir.

Não conseguiu se controlar mais e girou a maçaneta. Não havia ninguém na sala.

Com um suspiro de descontentamento, ela fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou lentamente até sua mesa. Havia uma pilha de papéis sobre ela que Hermione teria de arrumar alfabeticamente para poder guardar nas pastas certas, o que levaria algum tempo.

Ela se sentou em sua cadeira e começou a trabalhar. Como Draco não chegava, Hermione se concentrou nos papéis. Estava quase chegando no meio quando tudo se arrumou sozinho. Ela, assustada, ergueu os olhos.

Quase perdeu o fôlego e caiu da cadeira.

Draco estava parado no primeiro degrau da escada. Hermione não o ouvira descer. Ele usava o uniforme, mas vários botões de sua camisa estavam desabotoados – ficando divinamente _sexy. _Estava com seu típico sorriso desdenhoso estampado nos lábios e a varinha em mãos.

- Você é uma bruxa ou o quê? – perguntou, rodando o objeto nos dedos para depois guardá-lo no bolso. – Poderia ter usado magia.

Ela corou levemente enquanto ele caminhava em sua direção.

- Esqueci – respondeu, suavemente.

Draco parou de frente para sua mesa e apoiou as mãos em seu tampo. Hermione sorriu e se levantou de sua cadeira, imitando sua posição, ficando a poucos centímetros de seu rosto.

- Me parece que você esqueceu que tem detenção hoje. – comentou ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha, indicando os botões abertos com a cabeça.

Draco deu de ombros.

- Achei que você poderia nos dar um dia de folga hoje.

- Nos? – pergunta.

- É, você sabe, poderíamos nos ocupar com coisas mais... – seus olhos descem para os lábios de Hermione -... interessantes.

Ela aproximou-se o suficiente para que seus lábios tocassem de relance por uma fração de segundo nos dele, mas logo se afastou e virou-se de costas.

- Uma folga? – ela solta um suspiro dramático – Eu não sei...

Draco balança a cabeça, sorrindo. Ele adorava quando Hermione se fazia de difícil. Caminhou até ficar de frente para ela e a prendeu na mesa, colocando um braço de cada lado.

- Só hoje – pediu aproximando tanto seus rostos que conseguiu ver suas sardas, que eram invisíveis de longe.

- Vou pensar – respondeu, firmemente, mas seus braços procuravam apoio nos dele.

Draco sorriu, aproximando-se mais.

- Vou considerar isso um sim.

Hermione não esperou nem mais um instante e o puxa para um beijo ardente. Não começou calmo e romântico. Não. Era voraz.

As mãos dela subiram para seus cabelos, enterrando-se neles e puxando alguns fios, Draco emitiu um som com a garganta de aprovação.

As mãos dele desceram para sua cintura e colaram ambos os corpos. A cintura pequena de Hermione era pressionada pelas mãos firmes de Draco, mas ela não se importava.

Naquela noite, Hermione não pensou em ninguém mais, apenas nos dois. Apenas em Draco, apenas no que sentia por aquele garoto que conquistara seu coração mais rápido do que qualquer outra pessoa jamais conseguiria fazer.


	15. Capítulo 14

_**Shattered**_

**Capítulo 14**

Os olhos de Hermione se abriram e ela se deparou com a parede coberta por uma cortina comprida. Sentiu um _déjà vu _imediatamente, ao se lembrar de sua noite como bêbada.

Ela achou estranho, pois foi a primeira vez que não se arrependeu ao lembrar.

Hermione virou a cabeça, tentando ver se Draco ainda estava dormindo, mas a cama estava vazia. Ela se sentou rapidamente, encarando os lençóis desarrumados.

Que ótimo, pensou, ironicamente. Ele fugira.

A raiva substituiu a solidão, e Hermione sentiu vontade de socar algo. Por que ele fugira? Não fora ele que sugerira tudo isso? Ah, mas ela iria dar o troco.

Ela não teve tempo de se levantar, pois a porta abrira rapidamente, assustando-a. Hermione se cobriu com os lençóis, de olhos arregalados.

- Bom dia, bela adormecida – falou Draco, com um sorriso leve no rosto.

Ele carregava uma bandeja nos braços, que Hermione viu que continha comida. Notando a expressão meio assassina e meio assustada em seu rosto, Draco sentou-se na cama e pousou a bandeja mais à frente.

- Não era minha intenção chegar depois que você estivesse acordada –disse, apontando para a bandeja com a cabeça. – Achei que estivesse com fome.

Um sorriso começara a se formar nos lábios dela e ele a beijou. Hermione retribuiu, sentindo-se feliz repentinamente. Seus braços envolveram o pescoço de Draco e ele apoiou as duas mãos de cada lado dela.

Ele se afastou, ainda de olhos fechados, e encostou sua testa na dela.

- Vá com calma – falou, e o sorrisinho debochado surgira novamente.

Hermione revirou os olhos e o empurrou levemente para o lado.

- O que você trouxe para comer? – ela perguntou, sentindo o estômago roncar.

- Torradas, waffles e... – ele ergueu os olhos para ela, com um sorriso no rosto. – Bolo de limão.

Hermione soltou uma exclamação de aprovação.

- Eu adoro bolo de limão!

Draco riu.

- Sim, eu sei disso. Agora, tome seu café-da-manhã, se não vai chegar atrasada.

Ele beijou sua testa e se levantou, indo para o banheiro. Hermione sorriu e puxou o prato com a fatia de bolo de limão para si.

O café-da-manhã que Draco trouxe da cozinha estava extremamente bom, mas ela não pode aproveitar, pois sentiu seu estômago embrulhar ao olhar para o suco de laranja.

- O que houve? – perguntou ele, enquanto secava o cabelo com uma toalha.

Hermione franziu o cenho e balançou a cabeça.

- Não sei – respondeu, afastando a bandeja. – Não estou muito bem.

Draco inclinou a cabeça, levemente, segurando a toalha com a mão.

- Mas você nem bebeu dessa vez.

Ela riu e jogou um travesseiro em sua direção. Ele o pegou rapidamente, com um sorrisinho desdenhoso.

Hermione colocou seu uniforme e ambos foram para a aula de Poções. Ninguém achou estranho o fato de eles não terem aparecido no café e de terem chegado juntos, a não ser Pansy Parkinson, que olhou torto para ambos.

O Professor Slughorn não demorou a chegar, e logo passou o que todos deveriam fazer. Draco preparou os ingredientes e Hermione começou a aquecer o caldeirão.

- Poção Wiggenweld – ela leu, passando o dedo rapidamente por cima da página. – Essa é a poção mais fácil que já vi.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- E o que _não _é fácil para você?

Hermione lhe lançou um olhar seco e Draco soltou um assobio baixo.

- Se não te conhecesse direito, diria que você está querendo me estrangular nesse momento.

Ela sorriu a contragosto e começou a preparar. Estava tão concentrada que nem notou quando alguém se posicionou em frente à mesa dos dois.

- Eu sei. – a pessoa falou.

Hermione ergueu os olhos, surpresa. Era Pansy.

- Desculpe?

- Eu sei – repetiu ela, com um olhar sombrio. – Sei que vocês têm um caso.

Ela e Draco se entreolharam e soltaram uma gargalhada cômica. Hermione parecia meio nervosa, mas não deixou transparecer.

- Até parece – eles falam, ao mesmo tempo.

- Nenhum de vocês apareceu para o café e chegaram juntos na aula. Um pouco suspeito, não acham?

- Mera coincidência – ele respondeu, prontamente.

- Os vi conversando várias vezes essa semana – Pansy continuou, cruzando os braços.

- Monitoria – Hermione disse.

- Bom, então me explique porque você, Granger, saiu do quarto dos monitores hoje se você não fica lá, e sim no dormitório da Grifinória.

Bingo, Pansy tinha um trunfo na manga. Hermione abriu a boca e a fechou diversas vezes, sem saber o que responder.

- Eu... Eu estava... Estava no... – gaguejava, assumindo um tom avermelhado.

Pansy sorriu de um jeito de quem diz "Peguei você".

- Ela foi buscar o formulário de formandos que a Professora McGonagall pediu. – Draco falou, calmamente.

Hermione virou a cabeça para olhá-lo, rapidamente. Não parecia que estava mentindo, e Pansy estava quase acreditando.

Brilhante! Era uma resposta aceitável, porque McGonagall _realmente _havia pedido o formulário, mas Pansy não precisava saber que Hermione já havia entregado.

- Isso mesmo.

A garota em sua frente ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Saibam que eu estou de olho – Pansy disse. – Sei de alguém que adoraria saber que sua noiva está indo para cama com seu inimigo.

Hermione realmente ficou vermelha dessa vez, mas não se deixou vencer.

- Ele nunca irá acreditar em alguém como você.

Pansy deu de ombros, com um sorriso misterioso que incomodou Hermione, ela virou-se e foi embora. Draco ficou estranhamente quieto depois disso.

- Ei – Hermione chamou, cutucando seu braço de leve. – Tudo bem?

Ele assentiu, enquanto mexia o caldeirão.

De repente, Hermione sentiu um cheiro estranho. Não era nada comparado com nada que já tivera sentido na vida. Seu estômago revirou-se e ela se levantou num salto, sentindo a náusea que tentava ignorar fazer efeito.

Ela correu porta afora. Ouviu o professor perguntar alguma coisa, mas não tinha tempo de parar, tinha de chegar ao banheiro o mais rápido possível.

- Hermione! – ela ouviu a voz de Draco logo atrás, mas continuou correndo.

Quando chegou no banheiro, um andar abaixo, abriu a porta de uma das cabines e só teve tempo de erguer os cabelos.

- Hermione?

Ele havia entrado no banheiro feminino e, quando a viu, ajoelhada diante do vaso sanitário, apressou-se para segurar os cabelos dela.

Algum tempo depois, Hermione se levantou, trêmula. Cambaleou até a pia e lavou o rosto. Quando virou-se para Draco, viu que o garoto estava branco feito papel.


	16. Capítulo 15

_**Shattered**_

* * *

><p><strong>(NA: Flashback da noite em que Hermione ficou bêbada, continuação.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

_- Acho que você não está inteiramente sã._

_Ele a observou enquanto Hermione andava, capengando pelo povoado de Hogsmeade. Draco estava um tanto preocupado, por isso mantinha uma distância pequena entre eles, para segurá-la se fosse preciso._

_- Estou perfeitamente bem – ela falou, erguendo o dedo indicador para algum lugar._

_- Estou aqui – ele disse, rindo, dando dois tapinhas em seu ombro._

_Hermione se virou rapidamente e tombou para frente. _

_- Opa – ela disse, num tom de voz meio grogue._

_Draco apressou-se em segurá-la antes que a garota caísse no chão. Seus olhos se encontraram._

_- Peguei você._

_Ele a levantou e passou o braço dela por cima de seu ombro, tentando dar apoio. Hermione deixou a cabeça apoiada no ombro do garoto e permitiu que ele a quase carregasse para dentro do castelo._

_- Se alguém te ver desse jeito... – ele começou, olhando-a de esguelha._

_Ela não parecia se importar por ser monitora-chefe e, ao mesmo tempo, estar bêbada, jogada nos braços de uma pessoa que mal dirigia a palavra._

_- Mas eu estou bem – teimou, afastando-se dele._

_- Não – Draco retrucou – Não está. Você está bêbada._

_Hermione bufou e tentou andar por conta própria._

_- Papo furado, estou _sob_... _sóbri_... _só_ alguma coisa._

_Ele balançou a cabeça, segurando o braço dela._

_- Sóbria, é a palavra. – corrigiu, com uma risada. – Como alguém pode estar sóbria depois de secar _todas _as garrafas de uísque de fogo do Três Vassouras?_

_- Por Mérlin, eu estou _sotria!

_- Sóbria – Draco repetiu, revirando os olhos._

_- Isso._

_Eles haviam chego aos jardins do castelo, e vários alunos ainda andavam por aí. Ele não poderia deixar com que vissem a monitora-chefe certinha vulgo Hermione Granger bêbada._

_Draco parou e a ficou na frente da garota._

_- O que eu vou fazer com você? – ele se perguntou, encarando sua afeição abobalhada e seus olhos meio desfocados._

_Hermione inclinou a cabeça, rindo sem motivo._

_- Sabia que você fica lindo quando está preocupado?_

_Draco franziu o cenho._

_- Bêbada. – concluiu._

_- Completamente – ela disse, ainda rindo. Olhou por cima do ombro do garoto e acenou felizmente para alguém. – Olá, Professora Sprout!_

_Ele congelou, virando-se para a professora, tentando cobrir Hermione._

_- Boa tarde, crianças – ela cumprimentou. – Belo dia, não está?_

_Draco forçou um sorriso amarelo enquanto Sprout passava por eles. Com sorte, ela não notou o fato de Hermione continuar rindo bobamente._

_- Vamos, bêbada, você precisa de um banho gelado._

_Ela deixou-o segurar sua mão e levá-la para dentro do castelo. Vários alunos encararam quando Hermione passou, as duas mãos segurando a de Draco._

_- Malfoy! – ela exclamou._

_Ele se virou, assustado, quando entraram num corredor vazio. Hermione estava vesga e havia uma ruga entre suas sobrancelhas._

_- Estou vendo meu nariz – ela disse._

_Draco revirou os olhos, arrastando-a até chegarem na sala dos monitores._

_- Isso é bom, significa que você ainda não está cega – ele comentou._

_Ele destrancou a sala e acendeu a luz._

_- Se importa de ficar aqui? – Draco perguntou, enquanto Hermione andava bambamente até uma mesa, pegando uma pena._

_Ela se virou para ele, com a pena apoiada sobre os lábios e embaixo do nariz._

_- Mas é claro que não – ele mesmo respondeu, balançando a cabeça. Nunca imaginou que, um dia na vida, veria Hermione retardada._

_Draco levou-a até seu quarto, no andar de cima e a empurrou direto para o banheiro, ligando o chuveiro na água gelada. Ele ajudou-a a entrar no box e segurou sua cabeça embaixo da água._

_Ela estremeceu com o contato gelado em sua pele quente, mas logo se acostumou._

_Draco não havia pensado que a camiseta dela ficaria transparente, muito menos que seu sutiã seria vermelho. _Vermelho! _Ele desviou os olhos e ela deu um sorrisinho debochado, idêntico ao que Draco tinha._

_- Gosta do que vê, hein? – Hermione riu, puxando o garoto para perto. A mão dela estava quase entrando por baixo de sua camisa, subindo para seu peito quando ele a deteve._

_- Se você estivesse sóbria, seria um prazer – Draco falou, sorrindo maliciosamente com a proximidade. – Mas você não está._

_- Estou sóbria o suficiente._

_- Você vai se arrepender – Draco disse, olhando dentro de seus olhos, mas sem escutar o que estava dizendo._

_Ele apoiou suas mãos na parede, uma de cada lado da garota._

_- Ei – ela chamou, sorrindo tentadoramente. – Cale a boca e me beije._

_E foi o que Draco fez._


	17. Capítulo 16

_**Shattered**_

**Capítulo 16**

A neve caia lá fora, deixando tudo branco e gelado. O dormitório feminino do sétimo ano estava parcialmente vazio, e apenas a luz da lareira iluminava mais ou menos o quarto.

Hermione estava ajoelhada diante de seu malão, colocando casacos grossos de inverno dentro dele. Ela não sabia dizer se estava ansiosa para essa viagem, ou assustada, afinal, iria rever seu noivo.

É. Ela nunca pensou que sentiria tal angústia por ver a pessoa que amou durante sete anos.

Hermione estava quase terminando de arrumar seu malão, quando viu a foto dela e de Rony n'A Toca, no mesmo dia que ele a pedira em casamento. Ela suspirou.

Ambos estavam felizes, e ela mostrava sua mão direita com uma leve surpresa. Harry havia tirado a foto, e seu dedo estava tampando um pedaço da cabeça de Rony, mas isso não era um problema.

Ela suspirou, enquanto olhava a foto. Tanta coisa havia mudado desde aquele dia. Hermione só não sabia dizer se Draco era uma boa ou má mudança.

Ela estava feliz de tê-lo, mas e Rony? E o amor que nutrira por ele durante todos aqueles anos? E o esforço que ela fez para ele notá-la? Tudo teria sido em vão?

Hermione abriu a gaveta do criado mudo e retirou um álbum de fotografias. Nele, todas as suas lembranças estavam guardadas. Desde uma lasquinha que um dia fora um pedaço do dente do basilisco até a foto mais recente, no aniversário dela.

Uma pequena lágrima escapou de seus olhos antes que ela percebesse. Hermione limpou-a rapidamente e guardou o álbum. Quando terminou de arrumar seu malão, desceu as escadas rapidamente, sem se importar de ser tarde.

Ela saiu pelo buraco do retrato e correu para o primeiro lugar que lhe veio à mente: a sala dos monitores.

O lugar estava escuro quando Hermione chegou. Ela subiu as escadas rapidamente, pulando alguns degraus, e parou na frente do quarto de Draco, incerta.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ergueu o punho e bateu na porta. Deve ter batido com força demais, pois ele abriu a porta em menos de alguns minutos.

- Mas que... Hermione? – Draco perguntou, surpreso. Quando notou que seu rosto estava molhado de lágrimas, ele franziu a testa – O que houve?

Ela balançou a cabeça, desviando os olhos. Draco a puxou para si, abraçando-a e beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

- Ei, vai ficar tudo bem – sussurrou, passando a mão por seus cabelos.

- Eu só queria que fosse mais fácil – Hermione disse, contra seu peito.

Após chorar algum tempo, Draco puxou-a para dentro e a fez sentar-se na cama dele. Ele encheu um copo d'água para ela.

- Quer me contar o que aconteceu? – perguntou, limpando uma lágrima que escorria em sua bochecha, quando ela se acalmou um pouco.

- Você sabe – Hermione falou, sem encará-lo. – Vou par'A Toca no Natal, e verei Rony. Não sei se... Não sei se vou conseguir mentir.

Draco parecia chateado por ela ter mencionado o nome do noivo, mas continuou firme.

- Hermione – ele chamou tocando sua mão, fazendo-a olhar para ele. – Você sente algo por mim?

Ela desviou os olhos e demorou algum tempo para responder. Não poderia mentir para Draco novamente, poderia?

- Draco, eu... – Hermione suspirou e encarou seus olhos cinza. – Eu te amo.

Ele ficou surpreso com a resposta, e esboçou um pequeno sorriso. Draco segurou sua cabeça entre as mãos e beijou-lhe os lábios.

- Eu também te amo – sussurrou, ambos com os olhos fechados.

- Isso não deveria ter acontecido.

- Mas aconteceu – Draco disse, parecendo um tanto magoado. – E eu não me arrependo.

Hermione tocou sua mão e entrelaçou seus dedos.

- Eu também não me arrependo – falou, sinceramente. – Mas temos um problema.

- Eu sei, o seu noivo. – ele pronunciou a palavra _noivo _com certo nojo.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Não é só isso.

Draco a olhou, com o cenho franzido.

- O quê, então?

Hermione suspirou e, após alguns minutos, respondeu, num fio de voz:

- Eu acho que estou grávida.


	18. Capítulo 17

_**Shattered**_

**Capítulo 17**

Quando Draco acordou na manhã em que os alunos iriam para suas casas, para o feriado de Natal, percebeu que estava sendo observado. Ele ergueu os olhos e se deparou com Hermione.

Ela sorriu levemente para ele. Draco sabia que não havia acontecido nada, que só a convidara para passar o resto da noite ali, mas se sentiu bem ao acordar do lado dela.

- Bom dia – ela disse.

- Bom dia.

Ele aproximou-se dela e beijou sua testa.

- Quer algo para comer? Vou lá na cozinha – falou, se levantando e procurando uma camisa decente.

Hermione sentou-se e balançou a cabeça.

- Na verdade, eu vim me despedir.

Draco virou-se para ela, surpreso.

- Despedir?

Ela assentiu, sem encará-lo. Ele viu que ela já estava devidamente vestida para algumas horas de viagem.

- Estou indo par'A Toca, e vou ficar lá até o fim do feriado.

- Já? Achei que o trem só sairia depois do almoço – murmurou, deprimido, enquanto Hermione ia até ele.

- E sai, mas eu vou via Flu.

Ela segurou o rosto de Draco entre as mãos e afastou a mecha sobre seus olhos.

- Vou sentir sua falta – ela disse, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Ele suspirou, segurando as mãos dela, ainda junto ao seu rosto.

- Também sentirei a sua falta.

Hermione o abraçou e deitou-se em seu peito. Draco a abraçou de volta e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

- Você vai contar ao Weasley? – ele perguntou, abruptamente.

Ela se afastou e soltou suas mãos das dele, sem encará-lo.

- Não posso. Não agora. – respondeu, dando alguns passos para trás. – Nós ainda não temos certeza.

- Hermione...

- Por favor, Draco – ela interrompeu. – Não posso contar ao Rony ainda, se não temos certeza. Posso estar errada, e meu relacionamento com ele iria por água abaixo.

Ele desviou os olhos, visivelmente frustrado.

- Certo.

- Draco...

- Vá, Granger – disse. – Seu noivo querido está te esperando.

- Mas...

- Vá.

Hermione tentou se aproximar, mas ele se afastou. Ela suspirou, pesadamente, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Feliz Natal, Draco – Hermione sussurrou, antes de se virar e sair.

Ela desceu as escadas rapidamente, piscando o máximo que conseguia para tentar dissipar as lágrimas. Não poderia encontrar Rony naquele estado.

O caminho até a sala da diretora McGonagall pareceu enorme, quando o que ela mais queria era se afastar da sala dos monitores.

Os elfos já haviam levado seu malão, então ela não tinha que se preocupar com isso. Quando chegou na gárgula, murmurou a senha tremulamente e subiu as escadas.

Hermione respirou profundamente antes de entrar na sala. A diretora havia deixado a sala por conta dela. A lareira estava pronta e havia um pote com um pó acinzentado, que Hermione julgou ser o Pó de Flu.

Ela arrastou seu malão, encheu a mão com o Flu, entrou na lareira e jogou o pó, sentindo as chamas lamberem seu corpo. Era uma sensação um tanto engraçada, até.

- A Toca! – Hermione exclamou, enquanto a fuligem entrava em sua boca.

Ela fechou os olhos e juntou os cotovelos junto ao corpo. Era uma sensação horrível, sendo que poderia muito bem aparatar. Mas os Weasley haviam deixado o feitiço de não poder aparatar nos terrenos da casa, e Hermione achou mais prático usar o Flu.

Quando sentiu que havia parado, soprou a fuligem para fora da boca e limpou os olhos.

No fundo do lugar onde havia parado, tinha uma escada tortuosa que levava para os andares de cima, um sofá velho acompanhado de duas poltronas viradas para a lareira, mais atrás a porta da cozinha e, um pouco a direita, havia um homem alto e ruivo, com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

- Hermione!

- Rony!


	19. Capítulo 18

_**Shattered**_

**Capítulo 18**

Ela largou as malas e correu até o noivo, atirando-se em seus braços. Rony retribuiu, tirando-a do chão.

- Puxa, se pensar que no ano passado vocês mal se olhavam na cara...

Eles se separaram.

- Harry! – Hermione exclamou, rindo, e correndo até o garoto. – Senti sua falta!

- A Gina está vindo? – perguntou.

- Cheguei! – exclamou a ruiva, saindo com certa classe da lareira, dando leves tapinhas em suas vestes para tirar a poeira.

Harry se soltou de Hermione rapidamente e foi até a garota. A Sra. Weasley e o resto da família apareceram, cumprimentando-as a torto e a direito.

- O que vocês acham de um lanche? – perguntou Molly. – Devem estar famintas!

Antes de Hermione conseguir responder, Sra. Weasley já tinha ido para a cozinha preparar algo. Ela se sentou no sofá, ao lado de Rony.

- Como está passando, em Hogwarts?

Ela havia se preparado psicologicamente para essa pergunta, e conseguiu não desviar os olhos. Hermione sorriu, abertamente.

- Tudo ótimo. Estou me saindo bem em todas as matérias...

- Que novidade – Harry murmurou, de uma poltrona.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar cético e Rony entrelaçou seus dedos.

- E você, como anda no Ministério? – ela perguntou para Harry.

Harry havia passado no teste e estava trabalhando no Ministério da Magia, no departamento de aurores.

- Bem. É bastante puxado, claro, mas não estamos tendo problemas com Comensais da Morte – falou, rindo. – Se bem que seria _adorável _usar meu trabalho para sair caçando Draco Malfoy.

Hermione riu junto com os outros, mas ninguém notou que a risada dela era forçada. Por que o rumo da conversa havia se voltado para ele?

Graças a Mérlin, a Sra. Weasley apareceu com uma bandeja levitando ao seu lado, com o melhor café-da-manhã possível. Porém, quando a bandeja pousou na mesinha de centro, Hermione teve que correr até o banheiro mais próximo.

Ela trancou a porta e caiu de joelhos em frente ao vaso sanitário.

- Hermione! – exclamava Rony, do outro lado da porta, esmurrando a própria. – Abra a porta! O que houve? Deixe-me entrar!

Com a respiração pesada, ela levantou-se e cambaleou até a pia, lavando o rosto e a boca. Quando achou que havia se recomposto fisicamente, abriu a porta, com um sorriso forçado.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou, preocupado.

- Nada, estou bem.

Rony a olhou desconfiado.

- Você está pálida.

- Odeio viajar via Flu – respondeu, rapidamente. Ela pôs-se na ponta dos pés e lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha. – Está tudo bem. Podemos voltar? Estou faminta.

Ele assentiu e passou o braço por cima de seus ombros.

Após comerem, eles continuaram conversando por um bom tempo - Draco não foi mencionado e Hermione não teve nenhuma crise de enjôo.

Quando a noite caiu, ela subiu para o quarto que iria dividir com Gina – a Sra. Weasley não a deixava ficar no mesmo quarto que Rony, pelo menos não até se casarem.

- Está tudo bem, Hermione? – perguntou Gina, penteando seus cabelos ruivos e o prendendo num coque frouxo.

- Está, por quê? – ela franziu o cenho.

Gina deu de ombros, parecia preocupada.

- Vi que você não estava muito bem de manhã.

Hermione desviou o olhar.

- Estou bem agora. – falou. – Eu vou dormir, estou morrendo de cansaço.

Ela se deitou e desejou boa noite para Gina. Mesmo deitada e com as luzes apagadas, demorou algum tempo até que Hermione conseguisse dormir.

Após vários minutos de silêncio, que ela deduziu que Gina estivesse dormindo, uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos. Hermione, desta vez, nem se preocupou em limpá-la.

Ela havia decidido que não choraria mais, mas não tinha como. Rony estava tão feliz em tê-la ali, era visível em seus olhos. Hermione não sabia como iria conseguir mentir para ele desse jeito.

Não sabia por que tinha feito o que fez. Ela havia ficado com Draco por vontade própria, e a desculpa da embriaguez não iria colar desta vez.

- Hermione?

Ela se assustou, e limpou o rosto rapidamente quando notou que Gina estava observando-a.

- Você está chorando – ela disse, sentando-se na ponta de sua cama. – O que aconteceu?

Hermione balançou a cabeça, se sentando.

- Me conte – pediu Gina.

Ela desviou os olhos, sem saber o que fazer. Há umas semanas, teria despejado tudo em cima dela, mas Hermione aprendera a segurar suas emoções e guardá-las para si.

- Por favor.

- Certo. Mas me prometa uma coisa – ela inspira profundamente e a encara. – Prometa que não irá ficar com repulsa de mim. Prometa que não contará a ninguém.

Gina encarou-a, com a cabeça levemente curvada, curiosa.

- Prometo.

Hermione contou-lhe tudo. Desde o passeio em Hogsmeade, a briga com Rony, a bebedeira com Draco até o dia em que ficou com ele, sem se arrepender.

Quando terminou, não conseguia olhar na cara de Gina. Estava muito envergonhada. E um tanto emotiva, já que recomeçara a chorar durante o desabafo.

- Você...

- Desculpe – ela pediu, limpando novamente o rosto. – Sei que foi errado, e me arrependo.

- Hermione... – Gina falou, num tom fraco. – Ah. Você tem que contar para o meu irmão.

- Eu sei – disse, desesperada. – Mas ele vai reagir mal, sinto isso.

- O que você fez não foi muito bom, também – Gina murmurou, com um suspiro que deixou a outra tristonha. – Ei, mas não foi completamente intencional.

Hermione assentiu, fungando.

- Mas tem outra coisa. Pior.

Gina franziu a testa, sem saber o que poderia ser considerado pior do que trair o noivo com o inimigo.

- O quê?

Ela demorou algum tempo para responder, mas, quando o fez, sua voz saiu num fio:

- Estou grávida de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Obrigada por todas as reviews e todo o apoio pelo tumblr, Nyah e fanfiction!**


	20. Capítulo 19

_**Shattered**_

**Capítulo 19**

"_Espero que me perdoe._

_DM"_

Hermione olhou para a caixinha e para o bilhete, aflita. Não esperava por isso. Certo, era Natal, mas ela achava que Draco ainda estivesse com raiva.

Hermione abriu a caixinha e encontrou um pingente. Sim, um pingente. Algo completamente trouxa. Ela encarou a pequena estrela no meio da caixinha. Era linda.

Ela puxou o cordão e prendeu em seu pescoço. Tocou a estrela e um leve sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

Hermione levantou-se quando ouviu alguém chamá-la do andar debaixo, colocou o colar para dentro de sua blusa de lã – não queria que ninguém indagasse de onde aquilo viera - e guardou a caixinha e o bilhete em seu malão. Ela alisou a barra de seu casaco e desceu as escadas.

Todos os Weasley e o Harry estavam aninhados nos sofás, perto da árvore com um gnomo no topo.

- Feliz Natal, Hermione! – disseram.

Rony veio até o primeiro degrau da escada e a abraçou.

- Feliz Natal – ela sussurrou, enquanto ele beijava sua bochecha.

Eles se juntaram aos outros e começaram a trocar os presentes. O almoço de Natal foi bastante ativo, e Hermione não conseguiu pensar no que iria fazer.

Porém, Gina às vezes a lançava um olhar meio frio, meio preocupado, e meio acusatório. Hermione sempre desviava os olhos, mas ainda se sentia culpada.

Após o almoço, ela e Rony foram dar uma volta pelos jardins, sem se importar com a neve que caia.

- Você parece meio preocupada – disse, passando o braço pelo dela.

- NIEMs – Hermione falou, com um suspiro. – Você se safou, mas eu ainda tenho dez matérias para estudar.

- Que bom que sai!

Ela balançou a cabeça, com um sorriso no rosto.

- E a loja? – perguntou.

Apesar de ser contra o que ela concordava, Rony havia arranjado um emprego provisório nas Gemialidades Weasley.

- Está andando. Muito mais popular do que imaginei, mas Jorge soube como tomar as rédeas depois que Fred... que... ah. – ele se interrompeu, desviando os olhos.

Hermione mordeu o lábio. A morte de Fred ainda causava dor em todos eles, era como se ninguém conseguisse acreditar, mesmo um ano depois.

- Então, quando será o próximo passeio à Hogsmeade? – perguntou, mudando de assunto, com um leve sorriso. – Quer dizer, ainda vai ter um passeio, não é?

- Vai – respondeu, mas sua mente vagava pelo último passeio. O passeio que fez sua vida desandar. – Vai, vai sim. Na páscoa.

Rony assentiu e eles passaram a caminhar em silêncio. Quando, chegaram às extremidades do jardim, eles se sentaram numa pedra, após tirarem a neve de cima.

- Sinto sua falta, Hermione – falou, olhando em seus olhos. – Mas parece que você não. O que está acontecendo?

Ela engoliu em seco.

- Bem... Eu... Eu sinto sua falta.

- Mas...?

- Por que acha que tem um "mas" na história?

- Porque você está diferente – afirmou, com uma leve ruga entre as sobrancelhas. – E não me diga que é stress dos NIEMs, porque sei que tem algo mais.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, negativamente. Não sabia como e nem com quem havia aprendido a mentir tão bem.

- Não é nada. Só estou um pouco nervosa, você sabe – ela lhe lançou um olhar significativo. – Nunca fomos um casal, é outro mundo para nós.

Rony considerou a hipótese e corou.

- É, tem razão. Um pouco estranho.

Hermione sorriu e tirou uma mecha ruiva de seu cabelo que caíra sobre seus olhos. Sentia-se mal por ter que mentir para a pessoa que mais amava – ou pensava – no mundo.

- Desculpe – pediu, num sussurro.

Ele puxou-a um beijou delicado e a abraçou.

- Eu amo você – disse.

Hermione hesitou, desviando os olhos, agradecendo por ele não ver seu rosto.

- Também amo você.


	21. Capítulo 20

_**Shattered**_

**Capítulo 20**

A estação estava lotada, naquele dia. Parecia que todos os alunos estavam voltando de férias. Rony a ajudou a embarcar suas coisas no trem e os dois desceram novamente.

- Bem, então acho que isso é um adeus temporário – ele falou.

Hermione assentiu e o abraçou.

- Te mando uma carta com a data do próximo passeio – prometeu, mordendo o lábio.

- Certo. Boa viagem.

Eles se separaram e Rony lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Hermione embarcou e, com um último aceno, entrou.

Draco, ao longe, suspirou enquanto os observava. Ele embarcou e rumou para sua cabine. Nunca teria Hermione, e tinha que aceitar o fato.

Ela entrou na cabine e colocou-se na janela, acenando uma última vez para Rony e Harry. Quando o trem começou a se mover, Hermione mordeu o lábio e observou seu noivo ficar cada vez menor, até sumir completamente.

Com um suspiro, ela se recompôs e saiu para ir até a cabine marcada para se encontrar com a diretora. No caminho, Hermione ajudou um primeiranista a encontrar uma cabine vazia, mas não havia nenhum desentendimento visível pelos corredores.

Quando estava quase chegando, viu um compartimento com a cortina da janela quase aberta e deu uma olhada de relance. Espere um minutinho, pensou, voltando alguns passos e olhando novamente.

Sim, era ele. Não havia alunos com cabelos platinados mais louros quase-brancos como aquele. Era Draco.

Mas... ele não estava sozinho.

Era uma cena um tanto quanto estranha. Draco estava sentado no banco e havia uma garota a sua frente, que ele a envolvia pela cintura, com os braços.

Hermione não sabia quem era a garota, mas decidiu que não queria saber. Ela tocou sua estrela no pescoço, tristonha e a arrancou, soltando-a no chão, em frente à cabine.

Cega de raiva, ela continuou seu caminho até a cabine de Minerva.

- Bom dia, diretora – disse, abrindo a porta do compartimento e se sentando de frente para ela.

- Bom dia, Srta. Granger – cumprimentou. – Quero que você e o senhor Malfoy patrulhem os corredores de uma em uma hora, podem revezar entre si. Façam o relatório dos alunos e, se precisar, dê detenção naqueles que precisam.

Hermione assentiu, anotando tudo no seu caderno de bolso que sempre carregava consigo. Ela se levantou, mas, antes de sair, a diretora a chamou novamente.

- Sim?

- Inspecione a cabine dos sonserinos do quarto ano, ouvi explosões enquanto vinha para cá.

Ela assentiu uma última vez e fechou a porta. Não iria avisar Draco Malfoy, nem pedir para que revezassem, ele deveria estar _ocupado demais_ com aquela garota...

Haviam se passado apenas alguns minutos desde que ela começara a monitorar, quando alguém a puxou para dentro de uma cabine e tapou sua boca com a mão.

Hermione, sem saber o que fazer, com o coração batendo a mil, deu um chute para trás, esperando acertar. O "sequestrador" gemeu de dor, mas não a soltou. Ela mordeu sua mão.

- Caramba, Hermione!

Ele a soltou e fechou a porta e a cortina da cabine. Era Draco.

- O que quer de mim? – perguntou, rispidamente, ficando o mais longe que era lhe permitido.

Draco ergueu uma corrente com pingente de estrela.

- Posso saber por que isso estava no chão e não no seu pescoço, como deveria ser?

Ela cravou os olhos nele, irritada.

- Por que eu o usaria?

- Porque foi um presente. Não precisava jogá-lo no chão!

- Ora, então fique para você e dê para sua querida namorada! – exclamou e tentou passar por ele, mas Draco a segurou.

Seus olhos estavam confusos.

- Que namorada? Não tenho namorada. Só uma amante que, pelo visto, tem boa pontaria e caninos afiados – disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha para ela.

Hermione relaxou um pouquinho, mas os olhos ainda estavam furiosos.

- Não? Então, quem era aquela garota que eu vi você agarrado há menos de uma hora atrás, me diz? – ela estava sendo ríspida e ciumenta, mas não ligava.

- Ah, Pansy – falou, com um suspiro cansado. – Ela invocou comigo, Hermione. Pansy sabe que tem algo entre nós, e não vai deixar barato.

- Isso não explica o que eu vi – murmurou, dando um passo para trás.

- Não sei o que você viu, mas não deve ter sido muita coisa – ele deu um passo para frente, com um típico ar de debochado.

- Vi você atracado com uma garota – respondeu, mudando o humor de raiva para mágoa.

- Não estava atracado com ninguém, só tentando me livrar dela.

Ela o encarou por um momento, sem saber se acreditava. Draco deu mais um passo para frente e Hermione um para trás, chocando-se contra a parede.

- Nunca me disse que era ciumenta – falou, prendendo-a na parede.

- Porque eu não sou – disse, afastando sua mão que tentava tocar em seu rosto.

Draco riu, sem interromper o contato visual.

- Sabe que seu humor não é bom para o bebê – sussurrou.

Hermione desviou os olhos para sua barriga. É claro, ainda não havia nada de diferente, mas não sabia por quanto tempo continuaria assim. O que diria para as pessoas quando sua barriga crescesse?

- É por causa do bebê que meu humor está assim – ela resmungou.

Draco beijou sua testa e segurou sua mão.

- Logo passa – prometeu. Hermione sorriu e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele.

- Ah – fez, deixando de sorrir. – Temos que monitorar os corredores.

- Vamos, então – disse, puxando-a para fora do compartimento.

Hermione soltou sua mão rapidamente, antes que alguém notasse. Draco suspirou.

- Desculpe, esqueci – falou e ela fez sinal para que ele deixasse para lá.

Na verdade, até que monitorar pode não ser tão chato, pensou, com um sorriso maroto.


	22. Capítulo 21

_**Shattered**_

**Capítulo 21**

Já haviam se passado duas semanas desde o feriado de Natal, e nada havia mudado. As mesmas matérias, as mesmas pessoas e as mesmas intimações vindas de Pansy Parkinson.

Porém, os NIEMs estavam chegando, e, como Hermione não perdia um minuto, já havia mapeado seus futuros meses até lá com listas e listas de estudo e livros que achava que iriam influenciar nos testes.

E lá estava ela, fazendo seu caminho até a biblioteca. Não prestava atenção em seu caminho, pois estava acrescentando coisas e mais coisas à sua lista. Só tinham dois meses até os testes, apenas dois meses para estudar para dez matérias!

Hermione suspirou, adentrando a biblioteca, nunca deveria ter passado tanto tempo com Draco, escutando-o dizer que ainda havia muito tempo para estudar.

Ela acenou para M. Pince, a bibliotecária e foi para o meio das estantes.

Alguns minutos depois, Hermione voltava para a mesa, com os braços cheios de livros. A mesa que ela havia pegado era isolada, perto de uma janela que dava para os jardins.

- Hermione.

Ela ergueu os olhos do livro de História da Magia e encarou Gina.

- Oi.

Pela sua expressão, o que ela iria dizer não era nada bom.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou, enquanto Gina se sentava de frente para ela.

- Você sabe que sim – respondeu, num tom baixo.

Hermione entendeu no mesmo minuto. Claro que ela ainda não havia se conformado com o fato dela estar traindo o irmão da própria com Draco. Nem Hermione havia se conformado disso ainda.

- Quero que conte para o meu irmão logo – disse, diretamente.

- Eu vou contar...

- Eu sei que sim, mas me dói ver que ele acha que você é completamente confiável – Gina murmurou, magoada.

Ouch.

- Não foi minha intenção, você sabe disso. Eu amo seu irmão – sussurrou, com a testa franzida.

- Mas ama Draco também.

- Olhe, Gina, isso é assunto meu. E eu vou falar com Ronald sobre isso.

- Espero que o faça – falou, suspirando. – Porque, senão, eu o farei.

Hermione a olhou, entreabrindo os lábios, mas ela se retirou. Ela a observou enquanto rumava para fora da biblioteca. Sem perceber, uma lágrima escorreu pela sua bochecha.

Ela balançou a cabeça e voltou aos estudos, anotando tudo o que julgava importante.

Já estava terminando as anotações de Poções, quando a cadeira ao seu lado se moveu e alguém se sentou nela.

- O que você quer? – Hermione perguntou, colocando um ponto final na frase e enrolando o pergaminho.

- Vi que a garota Weasley passou por aqui mais cedo.

- Ela falou com você?

- Me lançou um olhar assassino, então imaginei que algo estivesse errado. – ele tirou o livro que ela estava prestes a abrir de sua mão, tentando chamar a atenção dela. – Gina Weasley sabe sobre nós?

- Devolva meu livro.

- Responda minha pergunta.

Ela o encarou, com uma sobrancelha erguida. E então, soltou um suspiro exagerado.

- Está bem! Sim, ela sabe.

Draco não devolveu o livro.

- O que ela te disse, Hermione? – perguntou, preocupado.

- Nada, Draco – respondeu, tentando tirar o livro de suas mãos.

Ele a encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida, imitando seu gesto anterior. Hermione corou levemente.

- Ela disse que iria contar ao Rony se eu não o fizesse.

- Isso significa que você vai contar a ele – Draco deduziu. – E, provavelmente, me ignorar.

Ela o olhou, colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha.

- Olhe, você tem que se decidir – disse. – Você não pode ficar comigo e com o Weasley ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu sei.

- Só peço para se agilizar, sabe que não vou esperar para sempre.

Ele se levantou e lhe entregou o livro, saindo da biblioteca em seguida. Ela suspirou e voltou sua atenção para os deveres. Tinha muito o que pensar agora.


	23. Capítulo 22

_**Shattered**_

**Capítulo 22**

As duas semanas seguintes foram tão agonizantes para Hermione quanto para Draco. Ela não sabia o que fazer com aquela decisão, e ele havia a ignorado desde então.

Hermione começou a passar todo o seu tempo de sobra na biblioteca, para que assim não ficasse pensando muito em Draco e Rony. Assim, ela saiu das aulas e rumou diretamente para a biblioteca, pouco antes do jantar. Acenou para M. Prince e pegou seu lugar costumeiro, ao lado da janela.

Havia montes de deveres de casa que tinha de fazer, e Hermione começou a fazê-los, sem notar o tempo passar. Quando estava terminando o quarto rolo de pergaminho sobre os animagos, foi interrompida.

- A biblioteca está fechando, Srta. Granger!

Ela ergueu os olhos e notou que já estava escuro, e a única luminária acesa era a de sua mesa. A bibliotecária já estava pronta para sair. Hermione guardou rapidamente suas coisas na mochila e correu porta afora.

Ela nem vira o tempo passar.

Desejou boa noite para Madame Prince e rumou para o seu dormitório, sem se preocupar com o caso de Filch pegá-la perambulando pelos corredores.

- Achei que estaria aqui.

Hermione sobressaltou-se e se deparou com Draco.

- Ah, é você – ela suspirou, desviando os olhos. – O que quer?

- Pelo jeito, de monitora certinha você não tem nada – comentou, sem conseguir conter um sorriso debochado.

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

- Esqueci completamente da ronda! – exclamou, olhando novamente em seus olhos e se arrependendo. Ah, aqueles olhos.

- Sim, eu percebi. Não se preocupe, arrumei as detenções em ordem alfabética, como Minerva pediu.

Ela assentiu.

- Objetos confiscados? – perguntou.

- Todos na sala de Filch.

- As detenções?

- Suspensão do passeio de Hogsmeade.

Hermione suspirou, aliviada. Draco havia feito e pensado em tudo.

- Obrigada.

- Não fiz por você.

Ela o olhou, com as sobrancelhas levantadas. Ouch. Draco não pareceu arrependido, sua expressão era séria. Hermione não notou, mas algo em seus olhos estava triste.

- Certo, então. Boa noite, Malfoy.

Hermione passou por ele, segurando as lágrimas, mas algo a impediu de continuar. Draco havia segurado seu pulso.

- O que quer? – perguntou, novamente, de um modo ríspido.

- Você não tem o direito de ficar irritada comigo – disse, sério. – Afinal, não sou eu que estou noivo.

Ela puxou seu braço, com a testa franzida.

- Você está sendo grosso comigo, qual é o seu problema?

- Creio que a sua reação seria a mesma se estivesse no meu lugar. – respondeu, suspirando. – Me sinto como segunda opção.

- Desculpe – ela pediu, dando alguns passos para trás. – Mas isso não deveria ter acontecido.

- O quê? O bebê ou nós?

- Ambos.

Draco desviou os olhos. Não sabia que se sentiria tão mal com aquela única palavra.

- Então, você se decidiu.

Hermione o encarou, com o queixo erguido, tentando fingir seriedade.

- Sim, me decidi.

Ele não a encarou e nem a respondeu. Ela hesitou, considerando a possibilidade de dizer algo reconfortante, mas nada lhe veio à mente.

- Certo. Espero que seja feliz com seu marido, Granger.

Seus olhos se encontraram por um mísero segundo e uma série de pensamentos invadiu a mente de Hermione. Ele lhe deu as costas e seguiu para o lado contrário.

- Draco, espere! – ela não conseguiu se refrear.

Ele parou, mas não se virou. Esperança.

- O quê?

Ela hesitou novamente. Engoliu em seco.

- Boa noite.

Draco fechou os olhos por um momento, sentindo o peso do "adeus" que ela colocou em duas palavras. Abriu os olhos e continuou seu caminho, sem olhar para trás.

Hermione deixou as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto. Talvez ela fosse se arrepender dessa decisão para sempre, mas sabia que era certo.

Só que ela não sabia o quão errada estava.


	24. Capítulo 23

_**Shattered**_

**Capítulo 23**

As ruas estavam lotadas, e, para todo lugar que se olhava, via a mesma coisa. Ela não sabia o que odiava mais: a decoração vermelha ou os casais apaixonados. Maldito dia dos namorados!

Hermione nunca pensou que se sentiria assim, mas queria que o passeio acabasse logo. E ele mal havia começado.

As decorações dentro das lojas eram todas de corações e cupidos que pendiam do teto. O café da Madame Puddifoot estava abarrotado, e dava para ver que, sempre que alguém abria a porta do estabelecimento, uma chuva de confetes caia em sua cabeça.

Ela franziu o nariz e continuou andando, até vê-lo. Seus olhos se encontraram mecanicamente, e ele lhe acenou com a cabeça. Draco estava junto de Pansy, e seu braço estava pousado no ombro da mesma.

Um sentimento forte atravessou a corrente sanguínea dela, fazendo seus pulsos se fecharem. Hermione os olhou, enquanto continuavam a andar e se misturavam no meio da multidão.

Porém, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, alguém a abraçou pela cintura e beijou sua bochecha.

- Senti sua falta – Rony murmurou, virando-a de frente para si.

- Oi – sussurrou, sorrindo. Era um sorriso falso, mas ele não percebeu.

- O que acha de uma cerveja amanteigada?

Ela assentiu e ele a levou até o Três Vassouras. Hermione agradeceu pelo _pub _estar menos lotado e menos decorado do que os outros lugares.

Eles pegaram uma mesa isolada e Rony fez o pedido. Ela não reconheceu na hora, mas quando a luz piscou várias vezes, sentiu um frio escorrer pela espinha. Era a mesma mesa do último passeio.

- Tenho algo para te dizer – Rony disse, assim que as bebidas chegaram.

Ela fez um gesto para que ele continuasse, bebericando sua cerveja.

- Bem, estava me sentindo meio inútil na loja do Jorge – ele falou, sorrindo. – Então eu perguntei ao Harry se havia algo no Ministério que eu poderia fazer. Sabe, algo mais importante.

- E? – perguntou, animada.

- E que eu consegui. Harry me colocou como seu assistente no gabinete dos aurores.

Hermione soltou uma exclamação, feliz.

- Bem, acho que isso merece uma comemoração – disse, erguendo seu copo. - Ao seu novo emprego.

Rony brindou seu copo com o dela e, quando seus copos se tocaram, Hermione sentiu um _déjà vu._

"_- Não sabia que você bebia – Draco falou, completando rapidamente: – _Tanto.

_- Você não sabe de muitas coisas, meu bem – disse, com um soluço._

_Ele riu._

_- Rosmerta! – chamou, de repente, erguendo seu copo vazio. – Você me deu um copo furado!_

_Ela trouxe rapidamente a garrafa de uísque de fogo e se retirou. Hermione estava grogue, e Draco também não estava lá muito bem, o que afastava os clientes daquela mesa._

_Ele os serviu e Hermione virou seu copo._

_- Ei, apressada – falou, rindo bobamente e colocando seu copo de volta na mesa para reenchê-lo. – Vamos brindar._

_- À nossa amizade! – ela exclamou, alegremente._

_- À nossa amizade! – Draco repetiu, erguendo o copo._

_Seus copos se tocaram, enquanto seus olhos estavam grudados uns no outro."_

Hermione balançou a cabeça, afastando o pensamento.

- Então, como vão as coisas aqui em Hogwarts?

Ela lhe relatou tudo. Falou da chegada dos NIEMs, da proposta de Minerva de ela e Draco serem tesoureiros do baile de formatura – que seria uma semana depois dos testes. Falou-lhe do dia em que os setimanistas seriam liberados para fazer as compras das roupas de gala.

- Você vem, não é? – ela perguntou, ansiosa.

- Ah, vou ter que checar minha agenda... – Hermione murchou e Rony riu – É claro que eu venho. Nunca que eu perderia qualquer evento seu.

Ela sorriu e ele beijou seus lábios. Hermione estremeceu. Déjà vu.

"_- Acho... _Irc_... melhor voltarmos – ela disse, com a cabeça deitada no ombro de Draco. Haviam várias garrafas em cima da mesa, e apenas dois copos vazios._

_- É. Mc... Mc... Minerva vai ficar... _Irc... _irritada._

_Hermione assentiu e se levantou, sentindo tudo a sua volta girar. Ele estendeu os braços para ampará-la, caso caísse, mas não foi necessário. Ela saiu andando pelo bar, trôpega e esbarrando nas mesas._

_Hermione não teve certeza, mas viu Rosmerta lhes lançar um olhar reprovador._

_Ela abriu os braços e deixou a cabeça tombar para trás, enquanto a garoa fina molhava seu corpo._

_- Oi, bêbada, temos que voltar – Draco riu, aproximando-se dela._

_Ele, sem pensar, e deixando o álcool fazer o efeito, enlaçou sua cintura com os braços. Hermione abriu os olhos e tocou os lábios dele com os dedos._

_- Você é tão... _Irc... _lindo._

_- E você está bêbada – riu._

_Ela o observava com uma curiosidade e admiração, e até parecia sóbria. Draco sorriu quando ela tocou seu cabelo e enrolou uma mecha no dedo._

_- Estou falando sério – disse, fazendo uma pausa. Seus olhos se encontraram – Me beije._

_Ele franziu a testa em sua direção. Ela, impacientemente, puxou-o e tocou seus lábios nos dele, levemente._

_- Hm – fez, ao se afastar._

_Eles riram que nem abobados e continuaram seu caminho até Hogwarts."_

Rony pagou a conta e disse que teria de ir.

- Acho que você deveria dar um tempo nos estudos, está ficando avoada – disse, rindo.

Ela sorriu, enquanto ele passava o braço por cima de seu ombro e a conduzia para fora do _pub._

- Fique atenta, Pichi pode aparecer de noite com um recado, ok? – Rony havia parado, e estava meio sem jeito. Odiava despedidas.

- Ok.

Ele tocou seu rosto e se aproximou. Alguém, meio próximo, pigarreou antes de seus lábios se tocarem. Eles se separaram. Era Draco Malfoy.

- Temos trabalho, Granger – falou, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão nada aprovadora.

- Malfoy – Rony cumprimentou.

- Weasley.

Ela estremeceu com o contato visual fulminador dos dois.

- Já estou indo – disse para o loiro e virou-se para seu noivo. – Até logo.

Rony sorriu e beijou seus lábios. Hermione sentiu certa pressão e percebeu que ele só estava fazendo isso para provocar Draco. Ela se afastou e o observou ir embora.

Com um suspiro, virou-se para Malfoy e foi em sua direção. Seria um dia longo.


	25. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24 **

Sua pena arranhava o pergaminho rapidamente. Era o último NIEM de todos, mas, para Hermione, estava super fácil. Exatamente na hora em que o tempo acabou, ela colocou o ponto final na frase e deixou o pergaminho ser levado para a mesa da professora de Runas Antigas.  
>Hermione guardou seu material e acompanhou a multidão de alunos que saia do Salão Principal.<br>Quando passou pelas portas, deu de cara com um garoto alto e louro, encostado na parede oposta.  
>- Granger - ele chamou, numa voz baixa e sexy.<br>Ela mordeu o lábio e foi até Draco.  
>- McGonagall está nos chamando - disse, puxando a bolsa dela de seu ombro - Deixe comigo, é melhor para... Hã... Suas costas.<br>Hermione assentiu e o seguiu pelo corredor. Ela não sabia o que dizer, muito menos ele. Aquele era, sim, um momento constrangedor.  
>Subiram as escadas e ele bateu na porta da sala da diretora. Para o alívio de ambos, a porta se abriu e ambos entraram.<br>- Sentem-se, temos assuntos da formatura para resolver - falou, conjurando duas cadeiras de madeira.  
>Eles se sentaram e Minerva os encarou por cima dos óculos.<br>- Bem, vou direto ao ponto: quero que vocês arrumem o salão para a formatura, essa sexta-feira. Vou distribuir os convites, mas saibam que nenhum aluno de qualquer série anterior poderá comparecer, a menos que tenham sido convidados.  
>Hermione anotou tudo rapidamente em seu caderninho, enquanto Draco assentia.<br>- Tem mais uma coisa - disse, fazendo os dois a encararem. - Como tradição da escola, os monitores-chefes abriram o baile com uma valsa.  
>Hermione se engasgou. Espere, não, não podia ser isso, ela deve ter escutado errado.<br>- Uma... Valsa? - Draco indagou, incerto.  
>- Isso mesmo, Sr. Malfoy, uma valsa.<br>Hermione tentou pensar numa desculpa, mas nenhuma delas era convincente.  
>- Eu... Eu não sei dançar, professora - ela murmurou. Era a mais pura verdade.<br>- Não há problema. O Sr. Malfoy pode te ensinar.  
>Ela sentiu o sangue sumir de seu rosto. Havia se esquecido de que Draco sabia dançar. Seus olhos se encontraram e ela engoliu em seco.<br>- Podem ir - Minerva disse. - E, se encontrarem a Srta. O'Lerry no caminho, digam-na que a espero.  
>Eles se levantaram e saíram da sala - Draco segurou a porta, num modo cavalheiro.<br>- Você já sabia que isso iria acontecer, não é? - ela perguntou, encarando seus olhos cinzas-chuva.  
>- Tive um pressentimento - respondeu, com os cantos dos lábios se arreganhando num sorriso que ele tentava esconder.<br>Hermione suspirou.  
>- Você realmente não sabe dançar ou foi uma desculpa esfarrapada?<br>Ela desviou os olhos, corando.  
>- Eu não sei.<br>- Não tem do que se envergonhar - disse, enquanto suas mãos se encostavam por um meio segundo. - Posso lhe ensinar.  
>Hermione assentiu, mordendo o lábio.<br>- Boa sorte com isso.  
>Ele sorriu.<br>- Dizem que sou um bom professor. E dizem que você é uma ótima aluna.  
>- Não posso aprender a dançar com os livros. - teimou, sorrindo. - é diferente.<br>- Não se preocupe - falou, com uma piscadela que fez as pernas dela tremerem.  
>Seus olhos estavam tão grudados nos dele, e suas mãos tão próximas de se tocarem...<br>- Draco!  
>Eles se afastaram rapidamente, enquanto Hermione corava. Era Pansy.<br>- Aí está você! Por que não me avisou aonde ia? Bem, não importa.  
>Ela se aproximou dos dois, eufórica. Hermione e Pansy trocaram um longo olhar de cima e a outra se postou na ponta dos pés, depositando um beijo nos lábios de Draco.<br>- Achei meu vestido para a formatura - ela disse, após se desgrudar do garoto, que parecia tão chocado quanto Hermione. - só falta o arranjo que você tem de comprar.  
>Draco não teve tempo de responder, pois Pansy já estava puxando-o pelo corredor, sem parar de tagarelar. Ele virou o rosto para lançar um olhar confuso para Hermione e os dois sumiram.<br>Ela piscou, como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara. Eles estavam juntos? Como assim? Não, Draco não podia estar namorando Pansy.  
>Hermione balançou a cabeça, negativamente. Não era da sua conta se Draco havia esquecido e seguido em frente. Ela não deveria se importar, principalmente porque fora ela que havia sugerido isso.<br>Sua mão passou pela barriga. Hermione não conseguia acreditar que ele havia trocado as duas pela Pansy. Parecia... Surreal.

* * *

><p>NA: Olá pessoas! Desculpem por não postar semana passada, eu viajei. Bem, a fic está na reta final, espero que estejam gostando! Lola xx


	26. Capítulo 25

_**Shattered**_

**Capítulo 25**

Após muito trabalho com o Salão Principal, as aulas de dança com Draco Malfoy, as notas dos NIEMs – todas elas foram O, obviamente – ela estava exausta, mas ainda tinha que fazer seu penteado para o baile.

Hermione sentou-se em frente ao espelho, aproveitando que suas companheiras de quarto estavam fora, e fez um coque meio solto em seu cabelo. Aquilo tudo era bastante trabalhoso, mas, quando terminou, viu que havia valido a pena, pois estava linda.

Sua barriga de grávida estava aparecendo, e ela teve que dar um jeito com a varinha para que não aparecesse quando Hermione fosse colocar o vestido.

Ela terminou de se arrumar em uma hora e se apressou para chegar a tempo na formatura. O castelo estava meio vazio, pois todos estavam se arrumando, e o resto dos alunos haviam sido ordenados a permanecer nos salões comunais, para que nada desse errado.

- Srta. Granger, que bom que chegou! – McGonagall exclamou, sorrindo. – Você está divina.

- Obrigada, professora.

Minerva olhou para o Salão Principal, satisfeita.

- Você e o Sr. Malfoy fizeram um bom trabalho. – disse ela, orgulhosa. – Os convidados estão começando a chegar, e os diretores de cada casa estão preparando os alunos do sétimo ano. Pode cuidar de tudo aqui, enquanto busco o resto dos grifinórios?

- Pode deixar comigo, professora.

A diretora saiu do salão e Hermione suspirou, observando-o. Havia mesas com arranjos iguais espalhadas por ele todo, e, aonde costumava ficar a mesa dos professores fora substituído por um palco. Uma pista de dança modesta, e uma mesa de bebidas.

Ela engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos. Rony estaria ali em alguns minutos, e teria de fazer a valsa com Draco Malfoy, como tradição. Tudo levava a crer que seria hoje. Hoje seria o dia em que Hermione teria de contar ao Ronald.

Qual seria a reação dele? Será que tudo estaria acabado? Ela balançou a cabeça. Não, não poderia acabar assim. Ele iria entender, é.

- O que está fazendo aqui? McGonagall acabou de avisar que temos que esperar lá fora...

Hermione se virou e paralisou. Draco estava com um smoking lindo, seu cabelo louro estavam arrumados.

- Puxa – disseram, juntos.

- Você está linda – ele disse, sinceramente. Ela corou e sorriu.

- Você está maravilhoso.

Hermione caminhou até Draco, que a esperava com a mão estendida. Quando ela colocou sua mão em cima da dele, um arrepio percorreu seu corpo.

Eles saíram do salão e ela deixou que ele a guiasse até a sala. Todos os formandos estavam lá, assim como no primeiro ano, quando entraram pela primeira vez no castelo e esperaram numa sala para a seleção.

- Ah, que bom que chegaram! – disse Minerva. – Os convidados estão sendo encaminhados para o salão agora. Quando der a hora, vocês e seus pares entraram logo depois dos monitores-chefes. A Srta. O'Lerry irá fazer o discurso final, depois a Srta. Granger e o Sr. Malfoy darão início ao baile com a valsa.

Hermione sentiu suas entranhas se revirarem. Estava quase na hora. Todos os alunos pareciam nervosos e ansiosos, e os cochichos preenchiam a sala.

- Muito bem, formandos, sigam-me – disse Minerva, saindo da sala.

Ela suspirou e segurou o braço de Draco, seu par. Eles seguiram a diretora.

- Você está bem? – Draco sussurrou, antes de entrarem no salão.

- Vou ficar – respondeu, e ele apertou sua mão, num gesto carinhoso.

E então, eles entraram no Salão Principal, cheio de pais e convidados. Para ser sincera, ela nunca havia se sentido tão observada em toda sua vida.

Hermione avistou Rony e sorriu para ele. Todos os Weasley e Harry estavam ali, devidamente vestidos. Eles pareceram não gostar de seu par, mas ainda assim sorriam para ela, encorajadoramente.

Quando chegaram, todos os alunos se sentaram nas cadeiras e Jamie O'Lerry, monitora da Corvinal, subiu no palco, ficando em frente ao púlpito. Ela respirou profundamente e sorriu.

- Boa noite a todos. Bem, sabemos que hoje é um dia especial, na vida de um estudante e na de um adulto, pois é o fim de uma carreira escolar e o começo de uma vida nova. Vai ser difícil para todos, começar de novo, mas, o pior será as amizades que deixaremos para trás. Algumas irão continuar conosco, mas nem todas. Iremos passar por muitas coisas, e esse é só o começo de tudo. Mas, agora, deixemos isso para lá, porque é o momento de curtir a vida. Então, que comece a festa.

Todos aplaudiram Jamie, que sorriu amigavelmente e desceu do palco. Minerva tomou seu lugar.

- Agora, antes de tudo, como tradição de Hogwarts, os monitores-chefes abrirão o baile com uma valsa.

Draco se levantou e estendeu a mão para Hermione. Ela a segurou, temerosa e aceitou sua ajuda. Eles se encaminharam para o meio da pista, e ele tocou sua cintura com uma mão e, com a outra, entrelaçou seus dedos.

- Tudo bem – Draco fez o movimento com os lábios.

Hermione sorriu levemente e tocou seu ombro. A música começou e eles dançaram, tão levemente que ela quase se esqueceu de que não era mais uma aula, e de que estava no meio do Salão Principal, sob os olhos de todos.

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

Eu tenho morrido todos os dias esperando por você

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

Meu amor, não tenha medo, eu tenho te amado

**For a thousand years**

Por mil anos

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

E vou te amar por mais mil

Os dois sorriam, e todos os observavam. Hermione não ligava mais para o que as pessoas pensariam. Aquele momento dela e de Draco, em que seus olhos estavam grudados uns nos outros, de um jeito tão especial, a fez perceber que seu lugar não era com ninguém mais, a não ser ele.

- Você está indo bem – sussurrou, parecendo surpreso.

- Tive um bom professor e meu condutor não é dos piores – respondeu, fazendo-o rir.

Ela ficou séria de repente. Haviam casais a sua volta a essa hora, e ninguém os notava mais.

- Draco – chamou, baixinho.

Hermione suspirou e desviou os olhos.

- O quê?

- Eu vou contar ao Rony – disse, e notou que um sorriso compreensivo havia surgido em seus lábios. – Mas me responda uma coisa antes.

- Como quiser.

Ela voltou a encará-lo. Seus olhos cinza estavam sérios e um tanto preocupados.

- Você gosta da Pansy?

Draco a olhou como se a mesma fosse louca.

- Claro que não. Ela acha que tem algum poder sobre mim, mas meu coração pertence à outra pessoa.

Ela evitou sorrir bobamente.

- Mesmo?

Ele assentiu. Hermione soltou-se dele no exato momento em que a música acabou. Ela lhe lançou um olhar significativo e foi até onde Rony estava.

Draco ficou olhando-os conversarem e não percebeu quando alguém parou ao seu lado.

- Aquela sangue-ruim da Granger deveria levar uns tapas, só acho.

Pansy estava ali, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão de desgosto no rosto. Ele se controlou para não bater nela, mas ainda assim lhe lançou o melhor olhar desprezível que tinha.

- Nunca mais a chame de sangue-ruim – alertou, irritado.

- Sei o que vocês estão fazendo – disse, ignorando-o. – Sei que ela traiu o besta do Weasley contigo, e sei que tem algo rolando por baixo dos panos. Draco, caia na real, você acha que ela vai trocá-lo por você?

Ele não respondeu.

- Por favor, ela só queria alguém bom de cama para se divertir um pouquinho. Ela está _usando _você.

- Pare de falar asneira, Parkinson. Você está é com ciúmes de que eu tenha me apaixonado por outra – interrompeu-a, rispidamente. – Agora, vê se me deixa em paz. Nós nunca teremos nada, você sabe disso.

Ele a deixou plantada no meio das pessoas e se encaminhou para a mesa de bebidas. Não aguentava mais esse tipo de garota grudenta.

Já Hermione estava no meio da pista de dança, com os braços em volta do pescoço de Rony, ouvindo-o falar sobre o novo emprego. Ela não prestava atenção, pois estava pensando num modo decente de contar a ele.

Por cima de seu ombro, ela viu Harry e Gina dançando alegremente. Ela ainda não havia se esquecido do que Gina havia lhe dito sobre ela mesma contar para Rony.

Quando ele terminou de falar, Hermione engoliu em seco. Era a hora.

- Rony, eu tenho algo para lhe dizer...

- Estou ouvindo – disse, com um sorriso e ela se perguntou se seria a última vez que o veria sorrir.

- Não é nada fácil de ouvir – comentou, baixinho. – Bem... Eu... Hã...

Ele franziu o cenho, percebendo que a coisa era séria. Hermione inspirou profundamente e disse:

- Lembra do passeio à Hogsmeade antes do Natal no qual brigamos? – Rony assentiu. – Eu fiquei muito irritada, e... Bem, descontei nas bebidas.

- Ah, Hermione – ele suspirou. – Tudo bem, todos ficam bêbados um dia.

- Mas Draco estava comigo – continuou. – Eu não me lembro claramente dos detalhes, mas eu... Eu acordei no outro dia... Hã... Ao lado dele, seminua.

- Vocês o quê?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá, pessoas! Sim, esse capítulo está grande, mas é para eu me compensar pela semana passada. Então, o momento em que todos esperavam! Agora a coisa fica feia, se preparem!**


	27. Capítulo 26

_**Shattered**_

**Capítulo 26**

Rony arregalou os olhos. Há essa hora, já haviam parado de dançar e ela tinha se soltado dele.

- Vocês... Vocês...?

- Não sei – admitiu, com um suspiro. – Eu... Estava bêbada.

Ele não disse nada por um tempo, nem a encarou nos olhos. Parecia irritado.

- Por que não me disse antes?

- Porque não tive coragem – murmurou, sentindo a culpa começar a crescer.

Ambos desviavam os olhos. Ela estava envergonhada e ele parecia desgostoso.

- Isso não é o tipo de coisa que se esconde – disse, num tom alto.

- Rony, por favor...

Ele voltou a encará-la. Havia uma ruga entre suas sobrancelhas, expressando sua indignidade.

- Eu estava bêbada – Hermione sussurrou, sentindo as lágrimas virem aos olhos.

Rony suspirou.

- Bem, não posso lhe culpar completamente – disse, parecendo um pouco mais compreensível.

Ela fechou os olhos.

- Tem mais uma coisa.

Ele não respondeu de imediato, pensando no quê poderia ser agora.

- Tem algo haver com Malfoy? – perguntou, lentamente.

Hermione assentiu.

- Eu... Bem... Eu...

- O que é?

- Rony, eu estou grávida – falou, reabrindo os olhos a tempo de ver seu rosto ficar vermelho de pura raiva.

Ele ficou sem reação por um momento, mas, então, começou a explodir.

- Grávida – repetiu, num tom baixo, como se ainda não tivesse caído a ficha.

Hermione não sabia o que dizer para deixar a situação melhor, ela só mordeu o lábio e esperou pela bomba.

- Como poderei confiar em você? – ele estava quase gritando agora, e a maior parte das pessoas parou para olhar. – Como poderemos continuar com isso e você escondeu algo de mim todo esse tempo?

- Você está terminando tudo? – perguntou, num fio de voz.

A boca de Rony estava numa linha fina e sua expressão não era das melhores. Ele tocou seu dedo e retirou a aliança. Seus olhos se encontraram enquanto ele colocava a aliança em cima do balcão.

- Adeus, Hermione – falou, virando as costas e sumindo.

Ela olhou para o anel, sentindo um aperto no peito. Tentou segui-lo, mas as pessoas não cooperavam. Mione o viu sair pelas portas duplas do Salão Principal e tentou acompanhá-lo.

Quando, finalmente, conseguiu sair do lugar, o ruivo já estava longe.

- Rony – sussurrou, enquanto uma lágrima escorria pela sua bochecha. Ainda que seus sentimentos por ele tivessem mudado, doía vê-lo partir.

Assim que ele sumiu na escuridão, Hermione ouviu passos vindos da escada ao lado dela.

- Granger - era uma voz afeminada, fria e mesquinha.

Ela limpou o rosto rapidamente e virou-se. Pansy Parkinson estava ali, no seu vestido curto e agarrado.

- O que você quer? – Hermione perguntou, cruzando os braços.

- Não se faça de desentendida, sabe muito bem porque estou aqui. – respondeu, com um olhar superior. – Sei de tudo o que aconteceu entre você e Draco. Pois saiba que ele não ama você, e nem ao filho que você carrega aí.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, mas logo disfarçou. Como Pansy sabia que ela estava grávida de Draco?

- Você só diz isso porque está com ciúmes.

Pansy jogou a cabeça para trás e riu, mas parecia nervosa.

- Eu não tenho por que ter ciúmes de você, se ele não te ama. Draco é _meu, _Granger, pode tirar o hipogrifo da chuva.

- Seu o caneco! – Hermione exclamou, pondo as mãos na cintura. – Você pode dizer o que quiser, mas sei que seu amor bizarro por ele não é correspondido.

Ela soube que havia tocado na ferida, pois o rosto de Pansy se contorceu.

- Sua vadia! – gritou, cheia de raiva.

Hermione virou as costas para ela, pretendendo voltar para a festa, mas sentiu a mão de Pansy segurar seu braço e virá-la novamente. Não teve tempo de pensar, pois, assim que a encarou, sentiu a outra mão lhe meter um soco no nariz.

Ela cambaleou, tocando no lugar atingido. Hermione sentiu o sangue jorrar, assustada. Quando tentou se recuperar, apoiando-se no corrimão da grande escadaria, foi atingida por outro soco, na barriga.

Ela urrou de dor, se encolhendo. Pansy tentou se aproximar novamente, mas Hermione revidou, com um soco na bochecha da outra.

Pansy se recuperou rapidamente e empurrou Hermione com força. Ela não teve tempo nem de se assustar, pois sabia que a longa escadaria estava atrás dela. Ela arregalou os olhos, pois se desequilibrou e caiu, rolando escada abaixo.

Quando chegou ao fim da escada, a última coisa que se lembrou era de um líquido espesso escorrendo e ela desmaiou.


	28. Capítulo 27

_**Shattered**_

**Capítulo 27**

Seus olhos se entreabriram e ela se deparou com o teto alto da enfermaria. Um raio de sol se embrenhava pela cortina, mas algo lhe dizia que ainda era cedo.

Tudo estava silencioso, e Hermione sentia algo estranho em seu ventre, como se estivesse mais... leve. Ela olhou para o lado e viu uma figura loira com a cabeça entre as mãos, dormindo sentado na cadeira de plástico desconfortável.

Hermione conseguiu ouvir passos do lado de fora da enfermaria e a porta se abriu.

- Ela está descansando agora, mas vai passar por um dia difícil – era a voz da Madame Pomfrey.

- A Srta. Parkinson receberá detenção, com toda certeza... Ela poderia ter machucado seriamente a Srta. Granger – e a diretora McGonagall.

- Bem, Minerva, ela machucou seriamente, sim.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Papoula?

- A Srta. Granger estava grávida e, com a queda, acabou... Perdendo o bebê.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, tocando a barriga.

- Mas que choque – Minerva sussurrou. – Pobrezinha, quando descobrir...

Ela sentia o olhar das duas sobre si, sem saber que Hermione estava acordada.

- Vamos deixá-la descansar.

Minerva concordou e deixou a enfermaria. M. Pomfrey foi para sua sala e Hermione olhou para Draco, caído em sono profundo. Uma lágrima escorreu pela bochecha dela, e a frase ainda ecoava em sua mente.

"_... com a queda, acabou... Perdendo o bebê."_

Qual seria a reação de Draco quando soubesse? E fora tudo por causa de uma briga infantil. Ela balançou a cabeça, sem conseguir acreditar no que havia acontecido.

Hermione não conseguiu dormir depois disso, ficara se revirando na maca. Sem perceber, ela havia se apegado ao bebê, mesmo tendo pensado nele como um problema durante toda a gravidez.

Após algum tempo, Draco acordou. Mesmo tendo dormido, havia bolsas pretas sob seus olhos, e sua expressão não era das melhores. Ele não notou que ela estava acordada, mas se espreguiçou e postou-se ao lado dela na maca.

- Hermione – ele sussurrou, ao notar que seus olhos estavam abertos e uma lágrima escorria pela sua bochecha. – Você está bem? Sente dor? Posso chamar a Madame...

- Não – ela o interrompeu, segurando sua mão. – Fique aqui comigo.

Draco assentiu, acariciando sua bochecha. Ele olhou dentro de seus olhos, aliviado por ela estar bem.

- Eu fiquei tão preocupado – disse. – Assim que eu te vi, naquele estado, eu quis acabar com quem quer que tenha feito aquilo.

- Foi Pansy.

Ele suspirou.

- Sim, eu descobri isso. Mas não se preocupe, eu tive uma _conversa _com ela, e Parkinson nunca mais irá te machucar.

Hermione forçou um sorriso para ele.

- Ei, pelo menos não foi nada sério – Draco tentou animá-la, beijando sua testa.

Quando ela não disse nada, ele franziu o cenho.

- O que houve?

- Bem, foi sério, sim.

Draco balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

- Não, não, Madame Pomfrey disse que você se curaria rapidamente e...

Hermione fez um sinal com a mão para que ele parasse de falar.

- Draco, eu acabei de ouvi-la falando com a professora McGonagall... – ela engoliu em seco, desviando os olhos. – Ela disse... Disse que eu perdi o bebê.

Novamente, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Draco ficou inexpressivo, parecia chocado.

- Perdeu o bebê – repetiu, num fio de voz.

Hermione tocou a mão dele, mas seu humor parecia ser de raiva. Ele se esquivou e rumou para fora da enfermaria, a passos duros.

- Draco? Aonde você vai? Draco! – ela suspirou assim que ele sumiu pela porta.

Ótimo.

Hermione ouviu passos do lado de fora e limpou o rosto rapidamente. Porém, quando viu quem era, se surpreendeu.

- H-Harry.

Ele andou até a maca dela e se sentou na beirada. Parecia sério, mas não exatamente irritado, só um tanto... preocupado.

- Como você está?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Dolorida.

Harry suspirou.

- O que faz aqui? Quer dizer... Achei que estivesse com raiva de mim – Hermione disse, baixinho.

- Não tenho porque ter raiva de você – falou, olhando em seus olhos. – Não estou dizendo que o que você fez foi certo, mas... Ainda assim, é a minha melhor amiga. Não poderia te abandonar agora, que tipo de melhor amigo eu seria?

Ela sorriu, levemente. Pelo menos não havia perdido tudo.

- Muitos ferimentos?

- Torci meu tornozelo, e levei alguns arranhões, mas estou tomando poção.

Harry a encarou de um jeito que a deixava sem graça.

- E o bebê?

Hermione desviou os olhos, seu sorriso sumiu completamente. Há essas horas, todos já deviam estar sabendo o que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

- Eu... Ele...

Harry pareceu entender, tocando sua mão.

- Sinto muito.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Sei que não sente, mas estou feliz por estar aqui.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, de um jeito um tanto constrangedor. Tanta coisa havia mudado em tão pouco tempo.

- E Ronald? – ela perguntou, de repente.

- Bem, ele sumiu. Temporariamente – acrescentou, quando ela arregalou os olhos. – Rony precisa de um tempo para pensar.

- Argh, eu sou tão estúpida – murmurou, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Ei, você não é estúpida – ele ergueu o rosto dela. – Fez algo estúpido, mas não é estúpida. Você é Hermione Granger!

Ela riu pelo nariz, abraçando-o.

- Senti sua falta, Harry.

Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

- Também senti a sua, sabe-tudo.


	29. Capítulo 28

_**Shattered**_

**Capítulo 28**

O apito soou por todo o povoado de Hogsmeade e Hermione soube que era a hora de se despedir de seu lar – ou como assim se referia à Hogwarts. Ela deu uma última olhada no grande castelo e embarcou na locomotiva vermelha.

Todos lá dentro estavam alvoroçados, mas Hermione conseguiu colocá-los em ordem e seguiu para uma cabine vazia. O trem começou a se mover e ela encolheu-se no banco, olhando pela janela enquanto Hogwarts ficava cada vez menor.

Agora, as coisas iriam ficar mais sérias, e Hermione teria que lidar com Rony e todos os Weasley. Ela não sabia como a situação ficaria entre ela e Draco, pois nenhum dos dois falava sobre pós-Hogwarts. Talvez as coisas mudassem, ou talvez ele sumisse do mapa.

Hermione soltou um suspiro pesado, abraçando as pernas. Alguém bateu na porta alguns minutos depois, entrando em seguida.

- Finalmente achei você – disse Draco, sentando-se ao seu lado. – Passei o dia inteiro a sua procura.

Hermione deitou a cabeça em seu peito.

- Como você está? – perguntou, baixinho.

- Já estive melhor – admitiu, enquanto a mão dele acariciava seus cabelos.

- Você se arrepende, não é? Se arrepende da decisão que tomou, de ter ficado comigo.

Ela ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo, com o cenho franzido.

- O quê? Claro que não!

- Mas está triste.

Hermione deu de ombros.

- Você também estaria se tivesse perdido uma amizade de sete anos.

Draco ainda parecia duvidoso. Hermione sorriu e beijou seus lábios, levemente.

- Deixe de ser inseguro – murmurou, sem tirar a boca da dele. – Eu amo você.

Ele sorriu de volta, passando as mãos por sua cintura e puxando-a para seu colo.

- Eu também amo você – afirmou, beijando-a novamente.

O beijo ficou empolgado e ela enlaçou a cintura dele com as pernas. As mãos de Draco percorriam o corpo dela e as dela puxavam levemente seus fios de cabelo louros.

Ele estava pronto para desabotoar o primeiro botão da camisa dela, mas sentiu algo estranho e gelado, como um objeto em sua nuca, interromper o ato.

Draco se afastou dela, ofegante. Hermione franziu o cenho, enquanto ele puxava sua mão, a mão direita. Ela engoliu em seco assim que notou o que ele estava observando.

Na mão direita, um anel de compromisso brilhava em seu dedo anelar. O anel havia perdido um pouco da cor, já que pertencera há geração da Família Weasley, mas continuava ali, brilhando de um jeito zombeteiro.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela, que corou.

- Mesmo depois de tudo, você continua usando o anel de noivado do Weasley?

Hermione pressionou os lábios, sem saber o que dizer.

- Não consigo me livrar dele – disse, baixinho.

- Deveria. Weasley soube muito bem como se livrar do dele.

Ela corou fortemente, entregando-se. Draco olhou em seus olhos, com o cenho franzido.

- Não me diga que você pegou o anel do balcão...

Hermione desviou os olhos. Ele bufou.

- Não acredito. Você gosta de sofrer, não gosta?

- Eu não poderia deixar o anel lá – sussurrou, pesarosa.

- Trazê-lo consigo foi a pior ideia que você já teve! – Draco exclamou, de um modo cansado. Ele estendeu a mão para ela. – Vamos, me entregue.

Hermione tirou a aliança do dedo e colocou na mão do loiro, engolindo em seco.

- As duas – pediu.

Ela hesitou, mas saiu de seu colo e pegou uma caixinha dentro de seu malão. Draco olhou para o objeto, temendo o que teria dentro dela. Era uma caixinha simples, empoeirada.

Hermione empurrou o objeto para ele, sem conseguir encará-lo. Draco não sabia se queria abrir, mas a curiosidade era maior. Seus dedos abriram a tampa e ele se deparou com vários pedaços de papel – cartas de amor -, uma rosa morta, mas inteira, uma foto dela e do Weasley e a aliança. Tudo guardado.

- Não acredito – repetiu, balançando a cabeça.

- Desculpe – pediu, colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha. – Eu não consegui me desfazer disso tudo.

- Você guardou essa caixa durante todo esse tempo? Ah, Hermione...

- Eu não gosto dele, Draco, juro para você, mas...

- Mas? – incentivou, quando viu que Hermione não responderia.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Ainda vou sentir falta dele.

Draco não a encarou. Ele deixou a caixinha no banco, com um suspiro. Hermione se sentou no colo dele novamente, erguendo seu rosto para que pudesse encarar seus olhos cinza-chuva.

- Eu amo você – ela disse, novamente, segurando o rosto dele em suas mãos. – Só você.

Ele a envolveu com seus braços, tocando sua testa na dela.

- Eu amo você também, mas não gosto de te ver sofrer por uma pessoa que não merece suas lágrimas.

Draco sentiu os dedos dela percorrerem seu rosto, de um jeito carinhoso.

- Não vou sofrer por Ronald – falou. – Você pode queimar a caixinha, escondê-la, enterrá-la, fazer o que quiser, eu não me importo mais.

Ele sorriu e eles se beijaram, de um jeito nada fofo, mas sim quente.

- Sinto muito em te desapontar, mas temos ronda – Draco disse, enquanto beijava o pescoço dela repetidamente.

Hermione soltou um grunhido de desaprovação que o fez rir. Ele se soltou da garota e ambos se levantaram.

- Uma última ronda – Draco falou, estendendo a mão para ela.

- Uma última ronda – Hermione repetiu, entrelaçando seus dedos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá, leitores! Espero que vocês estejam gostando da fic, porque este é o penúltimo capítulo antes do epílogo. Sim, sim, triste. Bem, até quinta-feira! Lola xx**


	30. Capítulo 29

_**Shattered**_

**Capítulo 29**

Assim que seus pés tocaram o chão, ela sentiu um arrependimento. Não deveria ter vindo. Engoliu em seco, olhando para a casa tortuosa a sua frente, considerando suas opções. Poderia ir até lá e ser recebida pela Sra. Weasley de um jeito constrangedor, ou poderia dar meia volta.

Não, pensou. Tinha de ser forte e consertar o que havia feito. Ou pelo menos tentar.

Hermione abriu o portãozinho d'A Toca e entrou. O único som era do atrito entre seus pés e o cascalho. Ela estava nervosa, e trazia algo em mãos. Parou em frente à porta, respirou fundo e bateu três vezes ritmadas.

- Quem é? – a voz abafada da Sra. Weasley chegou até seus ouvidos.

- Hermione Granger.

Silêncio.

Hermione considerou a possibilidade de ir embora, mas ouviu a porta se destrancar do lado de dentro. Molly estava usando seu velho avental, assim como se lembrava, mas não havia um sorriso bondoso.

- Olá, Hermione. – cumprimentou, com um abraço. – Entre.

- Hum, é uma hora inconveniente? – perguntou, desconfortável.

- Não, está tudo bem! – a Sra. Weasley disse, se dirigindo para a cozinha. – Gostaria de um chá?

- Não quero incomodar...

- Que isso!

Hermione deu um sorriso leve, olhando em volta. Exatamente como se lembrava.

- Hum... Ronald está em casa?

Molly balançou a cabeça, dando um aceno com a varinha e a chaleira se postou na boca do fogão, que foi ligado magicamente.

- Ele saiu com Harry, mas volta logo. Por favor, fique a vontade, só vou terminar isso aqui... – falou, sorrindo, apontando com a cabeça para a cozinha desorganizada.

A Sra. Weasley continuou seu trabalho e Hermione sentou-se à mesa. Elas conversavam raramente e, quando o chá ficou pronto, ela ficou feliz por ter algo com que se ocupar.

Após algum tempo, elas ouviram a porta da frente se abrir e a voz de Rony e Harry se fizeram presentes.

- Então, eu disse para ele que... – Rony Weasley se interrompeu ao ver quem estava sentada no seu costumeiro lugar à mesa. De repente, ficou sério.

- Hermione! – Harry exclamou, sorrindo e abraçando-a.

- Oi, Harry. – ela não conseguia tirar os olhos do ruivo, parado no batente da porta da cozinha. – Será que posso falar com você, um instante, Ronald?

Ele deu-se por vencido e indicou a porta com a cabeça, saindo do aposento. Hermione trocou um breve olhar com Harry antes de segui-lo.

- Por que veio? – perguntou, assim que ela fechou a porta.

- Eu queria me desculpar.

Rony olhou em seus olhos, sem acreditar.

- Olhe, eu sei que o que fiz foi errado. Completamente errado. Foi sem pensar, e infantil, e eu queria que me perdoasse. – disse, mordendo o lábio.

- Por que espera que eu a perdoe?

Poucas palavras. Frio. Um pouquinho grosso. Exatamente como ela imaginava que seria.

- Porque, antes de tudo, você é um dos meus melhores amigos. E eu não queria que a nossa amizade acabasse assim, não depois de tudo.

Rony não respondeu.

- Se não quiser me perdoar, tudo bem. Vou entender. Mas, pelo menos, aceite minhas desculpas.

Ele deu um leve aceno com a cabeça. Ela suspirou, olhando para as duas alianças que trazia. Hermione foi até ele e colocou os dois anéis em suas mãos.

- Desculpe. – repetiu, olhando em seus olhos.

Vendo que Rony não responderia, ela comprimiu os lábios e passou por ele, indo até o portão.

- Hermione.

Ela parou, virando-se.

- Sim?

- Você está feliz com ele? – Rony perguntou, sem pronunciar o nome de Malfoy.

Hermione assentiu, levemente. Ele suspirou, olhando para as alianças em mãos. Ela caminhou até ele novamente e o abraçou.

- Eu perdôo você.

Hermione soltou-se dele e sorriu, sentindo os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Obrigada. – sussurrou.

- Mas eu não gosto nem um pouco da sua relação com ele. – Rony disse, seco.

- Se gostasse, seria louco.

Ela desviou os olhos para seu relógio. Estava atrasada.

- Tenho que ir. – falou, sem encará-lo. – Desculpe, de novo.

Hermione virou-se e caminhou até o portãozinho. Acenou para Rony uma última vez e aparatou.

Ela abriu os olhos e estava em frente à casa dos seus pais. Com um suspiro, Hermione entrou, pendurando o casaco. Estava feliz que Rony a havia perdoado, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em Draco.

Desde Hogwarts, eles só haviam se visto uma única vez. O que estava acontecendo, será? Ele havia sumido do mapa ou simplesmente estava ignorando-a?

Hermione retirou os sapatos e subiu para seu quarto. Assim que sentou-se em sua cama, ouviu o barulho de algo batendo contra o vidro da janela de seu quarto. Ela franziu a testa.

- Granger!

Aquela voz.

O coração de Hermione começou a bater rapidamente e ela foi de fininho até a janela. Espiou para fora e viu Draco Malfoy. Outra pedrinha.

- Granger!

Hermione abriu a cortina e a janela, olhando-o com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Você é doido, menino?

Ele sorriu.

- Por você, quem sabe.

Ela não se controlou e sorriu também.

- Posso entrar? – perguntou.

- A porta está aberta.

Draco caminhou até a entrada da casa e entrou. Hermione se virou para a porta, com um suspiro infeliz. Ele não parecia querer nada sério, parecia?

- Bonita, a sua casa. – disse, ao entrar no quarto dela.

- Obrigada.

Draco franziu o cenho.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ela deu de ombros. Ele foi até Hermione, colocando seus braços em volta da cintura dela.

- Meus pais chegarão logo. – avisou, enquanto Draco beijava seu pescoço.

- Você está diferente. – falou, afastando-se para analisá-la. – Se foi pelo meu sumiço, eu peço desculpas, tive de ajudar minha mãe a se livrar de algumas coisas.

Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Objetos das trevas, digamos. – explicou, olhando em seus olhos. – Mas tem algo mais, não tem?

- É só que... – ela soltou outro suspiro. – Nós não estamos indo a lugar algum, desse jeito.

- O que quer dizer?

- Quero dizer que sinto falta de algo em nosso relacionamento. – ele a olhou, curioso.

Hermione se soltou de Draco, andando de um lado para o outro.

- Olhe, você pode não ser o cara dos relacionamentos sérios, mas eu acho que temos que dar um passo a frente. – ela parou para olhá-lo. Ele estava inexpressivo. – Sério, Draco, o que nós somos? Namorados? Amantes? Ficantes? Não me lembro de ter me pedido em nada.

Certo, ela pensou, deveria estar assustando-o. Hermione afundou as mãos nos cabelos, desviando os olhos.

- Hermione...

- Sei que eu pareço louca, mas...

- Quer se casar comigo?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá, pessoas! Bem, aqui está. O último capítulo da Shattered, antes do epílogo. Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu! Até o grande final. Lola xx**


	31. Epílogo

_**Shattered**_

**Epílogo**

Naquela manhã, ela não precisou abrir os olhos para saber o que estava acontecendo. Mal acordara, e o sol mal tinha saído, quando sentiu a cama balançar várias e várias vezes, com alguém chamando seu nome. Ela teve vontade de rolar para o lado e afundar a cabeça no travesseiro, mas o bom senso falou mais alto.

Hermione abriu os olhos, se deparando um uma figura pequena pulando em sua cama, ansiosamente. O homem ao seu lado tentava dormir, mas desistiu dessa ideia quando a cama chacoalhou demais.

- Mãe! Mãe! Mãe! MÃNHÊ!

Draco sentou-se e puxou os tornozelos da menina, que caiu sentada na cama, rindo. Ela soprou uma mecha pra longe do rosto e se colocou de joelhos, sem conseguir se conter de tanta felicidade.

- Adivinhem o que acabou de chegar!

- O que acabou de chegar? – Hermione se deu por vencida, ajeitando-se nos travesseiros, tentando parecer menos mal-humorada como sempre se sentia de manhã.

- Não, mãe, você tinha que adivinhar! – a menina exclamou, fazendo bico.

- Certo – Draco se intrometeu. – Vamos pensar. Não são nem seis da manhã ainda, e chegou por correio, dois meses antes de Setembro, e você tem onze anos... Não, não conseguimos pensar em nada.

Rachel bufou, indignada e virou-se para sua Hermione.

- Mãe, você que é a inteligente, adivinhe...

- Ei! – Draco exclamou, com o cenho franzido.

Elas duas riram e outra pessoa apareceu na porta, vestido com pijamas de pezinho, coçando os olhos e arrastando seu xodó – um pequeno urso de pelúcia.

- Por que a Rachel está gritando, mamãe? – perguntou o garotinho de mais ou menos três anos.

- Ela acabou de receber a carta de Hogwarts, querido. – explicou a mãe, docemente.

No mesmo momento, Thomas largou seu ursinho e correu para a cama, pulando e gritando "Deixa eu ver, deixa eu ver!". Rachel mostrou sua carta para o irmão, pigarreando e lendo em voz alta:

_- _Prezada Srta. Malfoy, temos o prazer de informar que . tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. – Rachel tocou o peito, fingindo emoção teatral.

- Parabéns, querida – Draco e Hermione disseram, mas o que realmente queriam era poder voltar a dormir.

- Finalmente, Mérlin! – Rachel exclamou, jogando suas mãos para cima.

- Mamãe, quando eu vou receber a minha? Hein, mamãe? Quando? – Thomas perguntou, engatinhando até ficar ao lado dela.

- Assim que fizer onze anos, querido. – respondeu, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

- É legal lá? – Rachel perguntou, olhando para os pais, os olhos brilhando.

- Mais do que legal – Draco disse, remexendo nas gavetas e retirando uma foto bruxa dele e de Hermione nos terrenos de Hogwarts e mostrando para seus filhos.

- Nossa – Rachel suspirou, admirada. – Mal posso esperar para ter meu próprio banheiro.

Ela lançou um olhar acusatório para Thomas, que não percebeu, pois estava olhando a foto.

- E como são os dormitórios? E as casas? E o Salão Principal? – a menina loira não parava de fazer perguntas.

Hermione e Draco se entreolharam, rindo.

- Tudo bem, crianças, é hora de vocês irem dormir. Depois conversamos – disse a mãe, e Thomas e Rachel soltaram um gemido abafado.

- Ah, mãe!

- Vocês ouviram sua mãe, hora de voltar para a cama – Draco falou, pegando um filho em cada braço, fazendo-os rir.

- Mas eu não estou com sono! – os protestos eram ouvidos dos corredores.

Hermione riu, deitando-se novamente e esperou que Draco voltasse. Ela escutou-o desejando boa noite e fechando a porta do quarto das crianças e voltou, deitando na cama.

- Temos que falar com McGonagall sobre esse horário de mandar cartas – ele sussurrou, puxando-a para perto.

- Temos que controlar os ataques de histeria da Rachel – Hermione disse, rindo.

- Sim, isso também.

Ela deitou em seu peito, sentindo os dedos dele acariciarem seus cabelos.

- Ela é tão parecida com você. – Hermione comentou, baixinho.

- Sim, ela é linda.

Mione revirou os olhos, bufando um "sempre convencido" que ele não ouviu.

- Eu estava me falando da personalidade, seu besta. É hiperativa, e doidinha. Tem um humor leve e é fácil de conviver.

Draco sorriu.

- Obrigado.

Ela riu, deitando-se de modo que conseguisse encará-lo. Ficaram em silêncio por um momento e, de repente, ele riu.

- O que é tão engraçado há essa hora da manhã? – Hermione perguntou, curiosa.

- Estranho como nossa história começou em uma cama e, olhe onde nós estamos agora.

Ela olhou-o, de um jeito quase repreendedor.

- O que você fez comigo, Malfoy?

Draco ergueu as mãos, sentindo um leve déjà vu.

- Eu não tenho culpa, Granger.

Eles se olharam e sorriram. Hermione se levantou e aproximou-se dele, beijando seus lábios.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá, pessoas! Então, esse é o fim definitivo da Shattered. Estou MUITO feliz por todos vocês terem acompanhado a fic, agradeço a todos que leram e que comentaram! Vocês me fizeram sorrir todas as vezes que eu vi que tinha review! Obrigada! Bem, essa fic não teria acontecido se não fosse pela Ness Malfoy. Eu criei a fic para ela, e é a ela que dedico os 30 capítulos, e espero que você tenha gostado, minha flor! Quero agradecer à Lys Weasley, por betar a fic e me ajudar sempre! MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS VOCÊS, SEUS LINDOS! Até um futuro próximo!**

**Lola xx**


End file.
